NMS Wuxia AU DRAFT
by Tsa Ra Vier
Summary: Notice Me Senpai Characters in an ancient chinese style drama.
1. Chapter 0: Introduction

**Hello! You have found my draft novel for NMS Wuxia AU! Please enjoye the chapters I slowly upload here and review if you like them~ :D**

 **This chap 0 is an introduction to the characters and probably an introduction to the AU. I hope you enjoyed it!**

* * *

 **Izumiya** -Izumi (Nerd Senpai)

Izumiya comes from a line of royal librarian that served under the Central Kingdom.

 **Yuu** -Yuu (Young Senpai)

Yuu is a young child that always comes to the royal library to hear the story read by Izumiya.

 **Rennosai** -Ren (Lazy Senpai)

Rennosai used to be a great magician that went on a quest to slay the dragon. Now, he was just a lazy prime minister of Central Kingdom.

 **Toulluen Yves** -Touya (Art Club Senpai)

Toulluen is a great artisan of the Western Kingdom. He came to Central Kingdom via trade boat captained by Janvier (Jéan). He was trying to find an inspiration for his new masterpiece.

Hajeem-Hajime (School Festival Senpai)

Hajeem is a djinn that resides in the caves amongst the deep woods.

 **Reishin Jinnori** -Reiji (Science Lab Senpai)

Not to be mistaken with Reiji Ginnori, Reishin is just a mere staff in the Central Kingdom specialising in astronomical division. He is Rennosai's best friend.

Reiji Ginnori on the other hand was a great fire magician from the past.

 **Shuu** -Shun (Gamer Senpai)

Shuu is a merchant and toymaker. Yuu likes the toys made by him the most.

 **Souma** -Souma (Gourmet Club Senpai)

Souma runs a busy inn in the merchants area of Central kingdom. He doubles as a chef and made sure his customers are satisfied with his service.

 **Toshi** -Wakatoshi (Delinquent Senpai)

Toshi is a young student who goes to school with Takahiro and Yuu. He also likes listening to Izumiya's stories.

 **Makoto** -Makoto (Basketball Captain Senpai)

Makoto is the head of the defence of Central Kingdom's army. He is best friends with the local healer apprentice, Takeru and local fisherman, Tsuo.

 **Torqya-Tokiya** (Drama Club Senpai)

Not to be confused with king Tokiya of the Western kingdom, prince Torqya was what is left of the Western royal family. Instead of ruling the kingdom, he travelled with Aisha on a quest to defeat the monsters and one day have his revenge on the dragon that destroyed his kingdom.

 **Akira** -Baa/Akira (Goat Senpai)

Akira runs a farm on the outskirts of Central Kingdom. His farm was so peaceful that the king often visits his place for a quiet nap.

 **Emperor Soujiro** -Soujiro (Calligraphy Club Senpai)

Soujiro is the current king of Central Kingdom. He has two twin siblings and an adopted sibling.

 **Souhell** -Souh (Butler Senpai)

Nobody knew how old is he but he has been a servant to the Janvier family as long as Janvier was alive.

 **Tohru** -Touru (Student Council President)

His life was filled with work and errands. Recently, his main task was to shoo off the fox spirit that keeps bugging his mentor.

 **Hideki** -Hideki (Crammer Senpai)

One of the few staffs working in a school run by Kyou. Unlike Tohru, Hideki is reluctant to shoo off an immortal fox spirit.

 **Suzuki** -Suzuki (Idol Senpai)

It was not his real name. Nobody know his real name. All that everyone know is that he is a con artist.

 **Yamato no Orochi** -Yamato (Rocker Senpai)

The name says it all. He is a great snake spirit that took form of a human when he wanted to. Eating humans was a common occurence for him.

 **Kyou** -Kyouya (Sensei)

He is a teacher and benefactor of the school in Central Kingdom. He is constantly bugged by a fox spirit that seems to like him too much.

 **Takeru** -Takeru (Childhood Friend Senpai)

Takeru is a medic apprentice of Koumei, the local spiritual healer. He has been liking Koumei since forever.

 **Haru** -Haruka (School Infirmary Senpai)

Haru is the local fox spirit that keeps bugging Kyouya. He also happens to be immortal so there is less of a chance of getting rid of him.

 **Janvier** -Jéan (Playboy Senpai)

Janvier is a wealthy merchant of Western Kingdom. He went to Central Kingdom for his annual trading with the merchants.

 **Aisha** -Ai (Cupid Senpai)

Aisha is Torqya' best friend and companion. Sometimes he has the skill to hear people's strong thoughts.

 **Hinata** -Hinata (Tea Ceremony Senpai)

Second in line for the Central Kingdom's throne. Hinata excelled in magic and ninja skills. This made him took more spying roles than ruling the kingdom role. He is friends with local ninja Kei as snooping buddies.

 **Sousuke** -Sousuke (Archery Team Senpai)

Being similar in face to Soujiro and Hinata, he often took Soujiro's role of king while he rested in a farm. Sousuke is skilled in the bow.

 **Kei** -Kei (Ninja Senpai)

Kei is tasked by his master to guard Koumei who owns the dragon seal. He enjoys eating snacks on Koumei's rooftop with Hinata.

 **Takahiro** -Takahiro (Part Time Job Senpai)

Takahiro is a smart and hard-working orphan who Souhell took interest in.

 **Tsuo** -Katsuo (Swim Team Senpai)

Tsuo is a local fisherman that often hangs out with Takeru and Makoto.

 **Ryuura** -Ryuu (Villain Senpai)

Rumors says that he was a sealed dragon that resides on another person's body. The only known fact is that he was adopted as a fourth son to the royal family. He has anger issues.

 **Kurou** -Kurou (Director Senpai)

He works as a gatekeeper to both the entrance to Central kingdom and Merchants area. He has a cheery and teasing additude.

 **Victoria** -Viktor (Vampire Sensei)

He changes his name every now and then because he is a bored blood-sucking immortal. His current name is based on Janvier's boat.

 **Itsuki** -Itsuki (Ghost Senpai)

Itsuki was killed long time ago. Viktor was trying to help him pass on so he doesn't become an evil spirit.

 **Jae** -Jae (Breakdance Senpai)

Local dancer and dance tutor that lives in the school with Hideki and Tohru.

 **Seiryureishi** -Seiichi (Robotics Club Senpai)

Seiryureishi is a living doll made to assist Koumei in the passing of spirits. He cannot be lied to and has the ability to see the quality of different souls.

 **Koumei** -Kouhai

Koumei is a famous spiritual healer and medic of Central kingdom. She was given the dragon seal as safekeeping from the king.


	2. Chapter 1: Jéan

**Jéan.**

The voyage to travel from our land in the west to the central kingdom took quite some time. Our guest, Touya, were getting ill. It took great effort to comfort the man. Losing both his muse and willingness to paint after many days looking at nothing but the sky and the seas. Thankfully, my private manservant Souh was able to provide comfort to the artist both mentally and sexually. Ah, I missed my lovers across the sea. Did they think of me? Or am I on a voyage not to trade -although it was my occupation-, but in hope to find new love in another kingdom? Either way, after meeting the Emperor, I will go to the brothel for some release and peace of mind. Surely my crew would love that too.

"Unsurprisingly, the central kingdom, also known as the middle kingdom, was grand. its architecture is different from our kingdom back in the west, but the values remain the same. They have paintings of the royal family in ink and some in pigment. The current heirs, twin princes Sousuke and Hinata, and the current emperor, Soujiro. They look elegant in their robes lined in gold. My eyes darted to one painting. Maybe because the art features white background and decorated with golden tapestries. Golden eyes, white hair. I have to admit the figure in the painting is beautiful.

"Admiring the princes, master Janvier ?"

I turned around to see an amber-colored man in a disheveled robe. Did I smell fire?

"Minister Rennosai is busy to greet you today. I am here as his replacement. My name is Reishin Jinnori. You may call me Reiji. I was head of the astronomical sector under Minister Ren." he bowed.

"Ah. You may call me Jéan. What do you mean was ?"

Reiji scratched his head mischievously. "I may have accidentally burned it."

I could not contain my laughter. Sometimes I wonder why unique people were hired to do fantastic jobs. I turned back to the painting of the beautiful figure. "She is incredibly beautiful. Who is she ?"

Reiji seemed to hold his laughter. He took my hand and walked through the halls to meet the emperor without telling me anything. Halfway there, he told me what I asked before.

"He is the fourth adopted prince, Ryuura."

* * *

Meeting with the Emperor flows smoothly. My heart cannot stop throbbing at Emperor Soujiro's magnificent beauty. Truly, either my fatigue lets me fall to all the beauty of this kingdom, or this might be the kingdom where I would finally fall in love". I took a glance at the fourth prince from the balcony while talking to the Emperor. He was practicing his swordsmanship with another warrior. Unlike the longsword and broadsword frequently used by the residents of the central kingdom, he was using a thinner, longer sword, almost like my rapier.

"Master Janvier, do you fancy a spar with Ryuura ?" Emperor Soujiro asked while sipping his tea.

Remembering the previous mistake, I shook my head. It was probably the fatigue. I remember Reiji promised to show my crew and me the best brothel around. That should cheer us up.I excused myself to the emperor and returned to the quarters given to me for my short stay. Later this evening, I plan to go with Souh to the address provided.

This should be quite an exciting stay.


	3. Chapter 2: Souh

**Souh**

Traveling with master Jéan always has its benefits. Aside from the unique gifts to be brought home, new addition sets of tea or two would be a very lovely personal gift to myself. The dress given by the emperor was a beautiful ivory black robe. Jéan insisted on me wearing it instead of him due to it "ruining his color."

Master Jéan chooses the bright orange color. Little did he knew those colors are mainly for the workers of the brothel. I try to stifle my laughs as we walked together, trying to ignore the gaze of a "foreign brothel" by my side. My ancestry comes from both sides of the world. Hence I seemed to blend in more with my dark brown hair. I decided to leave my gold monocle as it would bring unwanted attention. Surely master Jéan wanted a safe and trouble less fun night.

"Flowers for a special someone ?" I felt a tug on my left robe to see a child holding wildflowers in his other hand. I gave him a smile and crouched to his side.

"Thank you." I took the flowers and pocketed them. I gave him several coins before patting his head. "You look too young to be a vendor. What is your name, child ?"

The child grinned, happily taking the coins. "Takahiro! I will work hard so when I grow up, I am not going to be poor. Then maybe, I can eat soup and rice for meals instead of wheat."

I smiled at the boy, Takahiro. Maybe I can offer him a place by my side as a servant. I have to get his parent's consent of course. That is, if he is willing to travel with Jéan and me back to the west. "Very well, Takahiro. My name is Souhell but you may call me Souh if it is easier for you."

"Souffle."

"Non non. Souhell.."

"Soffel.."

"Please just call me Souh."

"Soup." Close enough.

"Takahiro, do you think you want to work in Jéan' s household? You can assist me in my job which consists of cleaning the house and preparing food for the master. Do you think I can talk to your mom ?" I asked. Mainly because the central kingdom has cheap labor as well ahaha..

"Work? I love working!" Takahiro grinned "Uh.. but I do not have a mom. I live alone…" Even better! There will always be people judging you whether you did the right thing, to adopt a child to a lifetime of servitude. I feel that I did the noble thing. That I helped the child to a better life.

"That is good. Ah, Takahiro. Before we talk further, do you know any doctors around here? One of my friends is seasick and there is only basic medicine to keep him asleep for now. We might need some professional expertise." I thought of Touya lying in bed. I thought maybe he might need some help with his foreign illness." The visit to the brothel can wait. Besides, master Jéan has probably drunk his third bottle of rice wine by now and will not notice my absence. I was not a party person anyway.

Takahiro thought for a while. "Ah! Big sis Koumei does spiritual healing. But she does normal healing as well. She patches me up well!" he said grinning.

I smiled. "Well, please lead me to her."

Takahiro stopped my advances and gave me his hand.

"Master Soup has to pay me first!"

Smart child.


	4. Chapter 3: Ren

**Ren.**

My life is very simple. I sleep. I eat. I sleep again. Sometimes gets dragged to a council or two. Sleep there. Normally there was no disturbance in the sleep. Nobody asks the prime minister anyway.

I thought sleeping at the spare quarters would reduce the noises. Rumors of how great and beautiful the coming head of merchants was everywhere. Seriously. If you happen to have rare non brown black hair here, you are a superstar.

I _thought._

There was someone sleeping on my spare quarters.

His -Yes, I know he is a man. I have eyes- luggage were everywhere. Scattered. Some of the things I have never seen in my life. None of them looks like a weapon. I think it was safe to assume he was an artist or sorts. The canvas, the pigments, the parchment, all leads down to the tabletop full of ink sketches. In bed, lies the artist himself.

"Who-?"

I shushed him. I know ancient magic. He has a fever and I could easily healed him. He did not put up a struggle, not even a bit. He closed his eyes, and his breathing regulates.

"I am Rennosai, prime minister." hoping my title would ease him from worrying a stranger in the room. It worked. He closed his eyes once more and I stroked his messy yellowish hair.

"Toulluen..Yves…" he said.

"It is common to have a fever after a long journey. I healed you but rest for the night if you have things to do in the morning." I said. His name.. what was it again ? Touya ?

Touya nodded. He sat up in his bed to take the glass of water beside him. I took note of the water, not saying anything yet about it.

The door was opened and I saw several people coming in. I recognized the girl, Koumei. The rest seemed to be a friend of Touya by the look he gave to them.

I gave Koumei a curt nod.

"Rennosai. You healed him ?" Koumei asked.

I shrugged. It needed to be done. I was feeling generous. I would not bother if I knew she was coming of course. She was a good healer on her own. I saw the man behind her, rich brown hair and a strange presence on him. I may not trust him yet.

"Ah, Ren…" She said while giving Touya herbal tea. "This is Sou.. p ? He was brought by small Taka asking for my help to heal this man. I guess I am grateful that you helped…"

I shrugged again. I normally did not take time healing strangers but… it was nice to be nice sometimes. I saw Touya has got a better color on his face already. That gives me relief.

"How is the world treating you, Ren ?"

"Pardon ?"

I saw Koumei hesitated. Most likely due to… Soup(?) being here.

"You have been isolating yourself in the castle for a while. I mean, you know, I just don' t want you to be lonely." she said.

I smiled. It was kind of her to think about my safety. Even though, being an immortal, there is nothing much to do after a while.

Which was fine by me.

"I will be fine. No need to worry about an old man like myself."

Koumei sighed in relief. Soup turned to face me. My experience told me he knew what we were talking about. He looks smart, albeit the odd name.

"Soup was it ?" I started.

"Uhm.. it is actually Souh.."

That explains a lot.

"Souh." I repeated. "Do you know the properties of a silver cup and silverware?"

Something in him seemed to clicked. I knew that he knew exactly what I was implying. They look trustable. I will try my best to let them know what I know.

Souh nodded. "Thank you. I shall purchase one immediately."

Souh seemed hesitant but he finally spoke the words I was waiting to hear.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you, master Ren ?"

I smiled and gave my bidding.


	5. Chapter 4: Izumi

**Izumi**

" _Read me a story today."_

That was what he said every single day. Dear me. He could be very demanding sometimes. I am running out of storybooks to read. I might have to… ergh. Go out. Meet people. And… talk. Brr.

I shove the books to their shelves. Sighing. Why does it have to be me who handles him anyway ?

"Because you are bullyable~ "

GAH! "K-Kurou-s-san!" I fell from the ladder. Again.

"You were talking on your own again. Seriously! You should find a girl or something to conquer your timidness. Or a guy. Or anyone really~ "

I flopped. Kurou-san is my friend. He visits the library often to help me buy books. That way I do not have to go out.

"Who are you talking to~?"

"N-Nobody!" ah, and I have a habit of monologging.

Kurou laughed as he dashed out of sight. "Okidoki~ I am out to meet people and do non writing stuff~ " he said cheerfully.

Seriously. He always do that!

" _Does this one have a happy ending as well ?"_

I stopped to think of him again. His voice. His rigidness. Why was he such a child? To sleep before the ending and runs in a mad dash to the infirmary after because he was late. It made him so vunerable and… a bit cute I guess ?

"Excuse me…"

"GAH! Was I monologging again ?!"

"Erhm.. no ?" Oh. He was not Kurou.

"M-my name is Toulluen Yves. I.. I am an artist from the west. I am… looking for.. erhm.. a man named Renno...sai ?" His hair. Ah! He looks like me! It was rare to find someone with my hair color around here! Is he a foreigner ?

"Ren! Yeah! I-I know R-Ren!" why am I stuttering ? Ah… how embarrising.

Toullu… Touya maybe ? He smiled gently and showed a parchment he was holding. "I.. I made this for him. Uhh.. he came last night just like a god and healed me and my soul. Afterwards, I think of nothing but to capture his majesty and nobility. This was merely an improvised vision of what I saw him as…"

That is a god, not Ren.

I should not tell that in front of the artist. An image of a long haired beauty with cool eyes. A great white and silver aura surrounding him. Amazing work.

"Ah! I am sorry. M-my name is I-Izumiya. R-ren is.. sleeping." I stuttered.

"Sleeping ? In midday ?" Touya seemed surprised.

I nodded and pointed upstairs. There will be a book fort with incredible amount of cushions and blankets. There will he find the amazing Ren.

"S-such creativity…"

Pardon ?

"I shall immortalize this moment!"

I.. I do not know what to say anymore.

And yet, maybe for the first time in a long time,I did not feel lonely. Maybe, maybe this is fine after all.

I decided to pour some tea for the artist and the newly awakened minister. They both gathered around the table just in time for Souma, our chef to bring steamed buns for snacks. A part of the library went on fire soon after thanks to Reiji-san second steamed bun cooking attempt. It was quickly taken care of, not to worry.

I feel, today was a nice day after all.


	6. Chapter 5: Soujiro

**Soujiro**

It was getting harder to talk to him. He was hiding something. I knew it. I was never the person he trusted, but I know him my whole life. I really should try and help him, even if he does not need my help.

"Ryuura!" I called.

He turned from his sword dancing and looked at me blankly. He does that when he pretended nothing has happened. "Your majesty."

I stepped hastily to the courtyard. "Ryuura. Brother. Blood or not, please. I feel something was wrong with you. Can you at least tell me ? I wanted to help." I kissed his cheek, a symbol of familial love of our culture.

He looked at me blankly. Is there even life in those golden eyes? He opened his mouth,hesitated, opened them once more.

"I am fine your majesty." he said.

Always firm, always obedient. Too obedient. I saw similar cases in pet birds in cages. They will always be beautiful and rigid. It was scary to think a man could be caged the same way.

"Ryuura. I will switch with Sousuke tomorrow so we can have some time together. How about that ? We can go to the mountains and play just like the old times. " I attempted. He always loved the mountains. At least, that was what father told me. I was too young to know.

Ryuura 's gaze was referted to somewhere else. The sky. No. Outside.

"Tommorow is your time off your majesty. Try to rest instead." he said mechanically.

"Ryuura please! Brother!"

"I AM NOT. YOUR. BROTHER!" He spat. Was he on his temper tantrums ? No. The words were too controlled. He was in control of his actions. I decided to wait it out.

His expression softens, almost defeated. "I.. I am sorry Soujiro. The mark, it has been hurting a while now. I found a healer, that is what important. I will be fine. Its just… the emotional fluctuation will be a side effect. I.. I will try to avoid as much people as I can."

I took his hand and saw the mark on his lower arm. It glows white. This was what I was afraid of.

"I will send Hinata to check on the seal. In the meantime, can you find something to distract you ?" I traced Ryuura 's glowing scar. He squrimed at the touch, almost blushing.

"I have…" he breathed. "Been going.. argh!"

"Sorry." I mouthed. The scar made him extremely sensitive to touch. I had never seen him blush tilll his ears are red.

"Library. I have been.. to... the library." He snatched his hand off mine. I let out a teasing smile. "You are visiting the immortal and his pyromaniac friend ?"

Ryuura shook his head to my surprise.

"Izumiya. He has been reading me stories…" he confessed. How adorable.

I sat on the marble bench nearby. "Ryuura, for someone your age. You really should start learning how to read." I teased him. When I was small, he can 't even read me bedtime stories. I had to read to him when I grew older and up until now, he never learned.

"I do whatever I want!" he growled as usual. Running away from his duties.

I gave a half laugh. I need to inform Sousuke of tommorow 's duties and shift as an emperor. Ah, and Hinata 's duties as well to check on all three seals. I was looking forward to visit Koumei one of theae days. It has been a long time. An emperor may not visit a commoner, eh ?

Maybe, it was not only Ryuura who was caged in this golden prison. Some of us were born in a cage and will die in the same cage.

And it was fine.

It had to be fine.


	7. The Myth

Soujiro and the twins sat on father 's lap. A parchment on his hand showing paintings of ancient warriors. By the window,on top of five to seven cushions, slept Ryuura. The young man groaned at the noises made by the children.

"Papa, Ryuura is being a cat again!" Hinata giggled.

His father patted Hinata and gave Ryuura a kind smile. "Let him sleep. He probably is a cat."

"Meow. I am Ryuura the cat!" Sousuke grinned. They chased around until Ryuura had to roll over and hid his ears under the pillows.

"What story are we having today papa ?" Soujiro as the eldest asked.

"Well, I thought today we learn a bit of history."

The kids bawled. Even Ryuura who seemed to eavesdrop frowned in dissapointment.

Their father laughed. "Well, there are pictures.. and a dragon~"

As soon as a dragon were mentioned, the kids sat down around the parchment, wanting to hear more.

"Are you listening too Ryuura?" he asked.

No answer.

He must be sleeping.

* * *

There was a group of legendary people.

"Who papa ?"

Look at the picture.

"Oh."

This one here was me. Yes. The handsome young prince with the bow. He was the heir of the central kingdom yet he was brave enough to go on an adventure to slay the dragon.

"Papa, that is irresponsible."

Uhm,well, yes but… It was decided back then.

"Who decided papa?"

Uhm. I did.

"Papa ran away from kingly duties."

MOVING ON…

Rennosai. The immortal mage, skilled in magic and filled with wisdom.

"Is that uncle Renren?"

Yes he is.

"He does not change much."

Well, he is an immortal!

"What is an im-motal?"

He lives very long without looking old and wrinkly okay, Hinata ?

"Okay.."

Reiji Ginnori. Master of fire elemental and astronomical manipulation. With Rennosai 's help, they are a duo of great magic and wisdom.

"Papa. Who is this pretty one that looks like Ryuura ?"

That is Syura. He was a nobleman from the North. Tall and powerful, noble yet kind. He was quite a leader to us all. I look up to him and learned a lot about governing a kingdom. Almost made me realized that I made a mistake as a sole heir to the throne to go on an adventure.

"And this one is papa's friend. King Tokiya!"

Yes indeed. He was a prince, just like me. He and Syura were the leaders to this adventure. They have the twin blades that was made to slay dragons. The black one is Tokiya's and the white one Syura's.

We traveled far and wide for one purpose, to kill the dragon that ruins our kingdoms again and again. We met a lot of people and battled a lot. Monsters, sea creatures,even fellow men. We even battled a Djinn named Hajeem. I got injured pretty badly at that one. But then! I got to meet your mom~

"Eww papa! No need that! Skip to the action!"

Ok ok..

We passed the Northern mountains where the dragon was last seen. Syura's tribe was completely wiped out. I have never seen any man cried as loudly in anguish as he did. He was the gentlest of us all. We all mourned for his lost.

We tracked the dragon's trail to the west. Just near the border of Tokiyas kingdom, we saw it. A white dragon, so big and was asleep. We waited for our chance to attack. We regrouped in Tokiya's castle, summoned our men, we discuss the dragon's weak points. The eyes, the neck, the belly, the tail, everything. We were so ready for the attack. We have faced similar dragons, albeit smaller in size. We anticipated it breathing fire. Even elemental attacks.

Our plan was to absorb the elemental magic from the dragon. Reiji made a sealing spell and bravely took the sleeping dragon by surprise. We were wrong.

The dragon was not elemental. It was physical.

A group of men instantly wiped out. Reiji was one of them.

Ren charged to save his best friend, but even immortals cannot save a mortal from his fate. The dragon slashed Ren's back as he brought Reiji's remains. He had a scar since then.

Out of anger Tokiya charged, and when Tokiya charged, so does Syura. The dragon lashed out in anger, destroying towns and his castle. We had to retreat. Tokiya's kingdom was torn to pieces.

We managed to salvage some of the residents but families were torn apart, crops were destroyed. The west king was dead.

In sorrow and agony, Tokiya left his child in the hands of a handmaiden, rode solely to chase the dragon. I was there when Syura made the decision to follow him. I too, followed.

We have lost so much, it was despair that made us rode and move towards our home, central kingdom. Yet, we were too late. When we arrived, Tokiya was crushed under the dragon's feet.

I yelled. I pulled out my silver bow, my one and only bow to hurt the dragon and shot his heart. The dragon yelped and he was weakened. Yet, he was writhing in pain, on top of the castle roof. The castle was half destroyed.

Syura chased the dragon. Climbed up the broken stairs of the castle. He fought face to face with the dragon. It was a great battle.

Syura was fighting over everything he ever loved and believed in. He was never the one to engage in combat. He was tearing up every time he swung his sword to counter the dragon's claw.

But the dragon has a hidden skill.

It was not fire nor ice that can destroy mankind. The most powerful magic that was given to a dragon, was the power of _speech._

Whatever the dragon said to Syura, made him fall to the ground on his knees. His sword was thrown to the ground.

Just then, Ren appeared with a gem. The fire stone of Ginnori. With it, he attacked the dragon once more and there was a great explosion.

"Aaaaaah!"

I struggled to see in the ashes but I found him. Ryuura. He looks exactly like Syura but he was smaller, stranger, and his eyes was not the color of the sky like it used to. It was golden, just like..

"The Dragon!" the twins gasped in unison.

The twins quickly took a cautious look to Ryuura. Still asleep thankfully.

"Yes, but even with the possibility of Ryuura being the dragon, I really think Syura would not want any bloodshed. If he was able to do the right thing, he would raise the dragon to be kind and gentle as he was." their father smiled. "I believe.. there is more Syura in him than the dragon."

Soujiro smiled at his father's wisdom. The twins also nodded.

"THAT or he is a cat! Snacktime!"

The kids ran from the library to grab the snacks made by the kitchen lady. Their father laughed until he heard a rustle from the pillows.

"Did you like the story Ryuura ?"

Ryuura shook his head. "No. It was bad."

"How so ?"

Ryura hesitated. "Do you know... What the dragon said to Syura that… made him stop ? I remember.. I remember that."

The king tensed. "What was it,Ryuura?"

Ryuura stood up and lazily replied;

" _Are you here to hurt me too?"_

With that, Ryuura walked to the kitchen to have some snacks. Leaving the king with further thought of what actually happened.


	8. Chapter 6: Takeru

**Takeru**

It took effort to be Koumei's assistant. As master of spiritual healing, Koumei had more guests coming from the royalty side rather than commoners. Well, I mean, I was a commoner too, but it would be easier to explain when it was divided as such.

For some reason, two ninjas were appointed for my masters safety. Master Kei was appointed from an oracle deep in the woods while master Hinata, albeit his position as third prince, was appointed by the Emperor. I could almost prepare four cups of tea everyday for us without fail.

Master Koumei was staying the night in the castle for a while, tending a foreign artist named Touya to his health. Meanwhile, I, shall wait for her in our little shop. Aside from being my master, I also treat her as if she was my little sister. We grew up together. She was just more skilled in healing than I did. It was a surprise she asked me to open up a shop with her.

It was a quiet day today. I had some customers that I had to tend to, some light wounds that could easily be treated with bandages. I spend most of my time chatting with little Taka, or my friend Makoto who works as a vendor nearby. It was quiet in his shop as well.

"Hello~ Is anyone here~?"

I stood up to see master Reishin at the door. But in honesty, I can smell the fire and ash far before he came. "Master Reishin. What can I help you today ?"

Reishin looked around curiously. "Koumei is not here today ?"

I shook my head.

"Well, first of all. Even if my name is Reishin, you should call me Reiji! And second, I need to check my burns and get more burn medicine~" he smiled.

I couldnt help but smiled back to him. Taking the burn ointment from the shelves and wrapped it nicely in paper and strings. "Alright, master Reiji. Can you open your robe and sit right here while I get the water bucket ?"

He sat as instructed. I took the water bucket, some herbs and ointment before approaching the half naked figure. "So, what did you do this time ?"

Reiji laughed. "I was just playing around with some materials and IT EXPLODED!" He made a hand gesture on how big that explosion was. Silly Reiji. I was just guessing whatever material he experimented on was flammable.

I put the ointment on his back, neck, and hand. He couldn't stopped giggling and complained how ticklish he was. I saw a mark in his left lower arm, it looked like a burn mark but it was glowing orange for some reason.

I saw similar cases before. Normally master Koumei handles these things but it would be alright to give diagnostics as far as I know. "Master Reiji, do you happen to be a magic user?"

"Huh ? No ?"

I traced the glowing mark on his lower arm. He was not sensitive to it nor there was the usual squirm that comes in reaction to it. "This glowing here, its energy. You have it flowing in your veins I guess.."

Reiji tilted his head. "You guess ?"

"Aaaah well you see, I have only seen one example of this. Usually master Koumei was the one handling these.." I admitted. "And.. it was on the chest, not the arm.."

Reiji nodded. "Ah. Understood. I shall go and ask Koumei when she is here next time."

I bandaged the arm, and whatever part of the skin where the burn seemed vital. Reiji bowed and left with half the stock of our burn ointment as usual. I took a seat at the counter again and looked over the tea and snacks.

Two cups were missing.

The ninjas were probably eavesdropping while having tea on the roof.


	9. Chapter 7: Akira

**Akira**

Baa. Baa. Baaa…

You thought it was the goat but no. It was me. It was just me. Something happened when I was small. Some big magic, I did not understand what. But now, all I can say was "Baa".

It was not bad. I live alone, with a giant field to plow, fruit trees to pick, flowers to water and grasses to sleep on. Living on the outskirts of the kingdom, all I can hear is the rustle of the grass and smell the wheat. Hmn… sleepy… sleepy..

Oh! I had to pick the peaches. It was peach season. The peaches smelled nice and it was the size of my two hands. Maybe I will keep five of them for tonight snacks. Sweet peach buns and peach iced tea sound nice.

After picking the peaches, I have to pit them on crates. The smallest crate was for the Emperor. The Emperor likes fruit that I grow. Peaches, grapes, even potatoes. Oh wait, potatoes were not fruits.

I plan to water the flowers next but the grass was more inviting. So I rolled on the grass and decided to nap. The sun was good. Not too shiny, not too hot, just enough for napping.

So I nap till evening.

When evening comes, I water the garden. I picked up the wooden bucket, fill it up with water and scooped it. The flowers were also nice. It was colorful and it reminds me of the sky after the rain. There was a colorful arc after rain in the sky. It was very pretty.

It was not raining today, but I like rains too. The smell when rain comes and hits the grass, felt very nice and comforting. I can't sleep outside after the rain, but sleeping inside under the blankets was also preferable.

"Good evening Akira."

He came, the Emperor. I wanted to greet him properly, I bowed my head and said "Emperor Soujiro, your majesty." but of course the voice that came out was;

"Baaa…"

Soujiro smiled and patted my head. I cut one of the chysantemuns to give to him. He smiled. I think he likes it.

"It is alright it I stayed here tonight, Akira ?"

I nodded vigorously. Always. The Emperor was always welcomed in my house. It was small but we have peach buns. Peach buns are nice. He went into the house, dropped his bags as usual and went to his usual room. Emperor Soujiro always visits at his free time. Sometimes with the twins, sometimes just himself.

I went inside to brew the Emperor a new batch of tea but he stopped me. He took the old tea and poured it to the spare cup. "Don't worry Akira. This will be fine."

We sat down for a moment, drinking cold tea. Later he helped me hold the ladder to pick some more peaches for dinner. Soujiro cooks good dinner. It was stir fried vegetables in fruit sauce, peaches mainly. I made peach iced tea while waiting for the dish and washed the rice.

I always liked Soujiro's cooking and his visits. We ate and he told his kingly stories and duties. He had his stresses and I helped relieved it too by giving opinions.

"Baa."

"Indeed, Akira. It is almost time for bed."

"Baa.." I said.

Soujiro retreated to his room. "Goodnight friend."

"Baa…"


	10. Chapter 8: Suzuki

**Suzuki**

Look left. Look right. Alrighty! Nobody was here! I jumped off the boat and onwards to a brand new start on a new kingdom! Who am I? It was not important! Now that I am here, I could be anybody I wanted to. A fresh new start for a travelling musician!

I totally did not snuck in and out a boat hahaha…

I played my mandolin, traveled "cheap" across the sea. Hmm, I need a new stage name. I know!

Su.

Zu.

Ki !

That sounds so cool! Aaah!

From now on, I shall be called such.

I played my mandolin, travelled through town, maybe find a nice tree to rest on for the night in the forest. Home does not have to be expensive. I can sleep anywhere. Like now, I slept on a tree, singing my tunes to the lovely birds and bees. BEES! AAAAAAAAaaahh!

Ow!

I bumped a… tower thing ?

What was this thing ? So weird. I touched it. I poked it. It is too tall to be a house. It has a roof though.

"Heeey! Is anybody here ?!" I shouted.

Eh. I went inside anyway. It was an adventure waiting,yes ?

Stairs. Hundreds thousands of stairs in spiral. It is so cool! I spun around and around thinking it will be a cool background of me singing in it. Sing! Yes. I feel inspired.

I sang a playful tune. Like dancing children on little rainy days, spinning to the tune, some jumped to the beat. Hey!

 _Lets sing! Lets sing! Ah!_

 _A toast of symphony._

 _Lets dance! Lets dance! Ah!_

 _Celebrate the melody._

 _Remember times._

 _So good and fine._

 _Lets sing and dance. Yeah!_

 _Remember all good times!_

Clapclapclapclap!

Thank you, me! No wait. That was not me!

"You sing well." a voice said. Patting my back

"Hahaha! Well,gee! Thanks! I'm awesome minstrel, Suzuki. What is yours ?" I shook the stranger's hand.

"Yamato. Yamato no Orochi…"

The second he said that. The white haired dude turned into a snake. A big white snake! Isn't that cool ?!

"WHOA! That is cool!" Is he even real ? I gotta touch him! Wow! Real snake skin! I mean, look at the size! Imagine the profit of shedding these! People back home would love a snake skin bag or something!

"Erhm.. excuse me ?"

I looked at the snake. Oh right! Manners. "Sorry. Sorry. I.. I was probably invading your privacy or something. But dude! You're a giant snake!" I cheered. I mean… who else would not get excited over finding a giant snake ?!

"Well, no.. I mean.."

"Yamato a roachy, yes ?"

"N-no… it was Orochi."

"Do you play any musical instruments ?" I waved my mandolin.

"Well, I played the western instrument called a sitar…" Yamato said.

"Great! How do you feel of a duet ? Yama and Suzu ? Or Suzu and Yama ? Yamazu ?" I am so excited. A duet with a local musician! AND OR giant snake! So exciting!

"Uuh… alright I guess ? Let me shrink to my human size and get myself ready first. You can sit in that bench there and be comfortable…" Woot! Yamato seemed to be such a nice host! Score!

"Hey. Can I stay here for the night ? I'll pay rent by making dinner~" I offered.

Yamato laughed. "I guess so. Or you can be _my_ dinner."

Hahaha. He was funny. I strummed my mandolin as I waited for Yamato to finish dressing up. I can't wait for our duet performance!


	11. Chapter 9: Touru

**Touru**

There was nothing else more important in the world than order. Taught by my master to my teacher to me. Now, I teach them to you, and the chain goes on.

I picked up errands from my master, Kyou. Deliver books, assist the students, then I spend the evening cleaning and dusting as usual. Sometimes the annoying half-cursed magical being came, and it was my duty to kick him out of the school. Why was he trying to seduce my master was a mystery.

 _Thump!_

What was that?

A drunken body just lying on the side of the streets? How typical. These were the types to casually throw away their lives for the sake of carnal pleasure.

 _Thump!_

Did he just grab my foot?

"Hey. Get off." I said.

The man replied with languages rarely spoken in the Central Kingdom. It was a distinct dialect from the Western Kingdom. I sighed.

"Get off," I repeated. In the hope that he would understand if I spoke in his language.

"Y..you do not understand. I needed to go back to Souh.."

I have no idea who Souh was. I had no time for this nonsense. The blonde man looked at me pleading for help. I refused to waste my time.

"M.. my name is Jéan. I am a merchant commissioned by the courts to trade with your kingdom. Y.. your sigil, it was the mark of scholars. Y.. you have n..no choice but to help me as.. as an agreement of the scholars…" he said.

I could not believe this drunk knew the trade agreement. I am amazed yet troubled. I do not like helping people.

But I had to now, do I?

I sighed.

"Fine. I shall bring you to master Kyou. You can discuss your terms later to him." why must I do this?

Jéan smiled triumphantly.

"And your name, kind one ?" he asked.

I muttered. "Tohru."

* * *

"Nyaaan~ You bring girlfriend~ "

I dropped Jéan and chased that blasted fox spirit with my sword. "Come back here you monster! You came to seduce my master again, weren't you ?!"

"Ny~aan~ I was, but he is not here, nya!" The Fox, Haru stopped and smiled.

"He is not here ?" I stood shocked.

Haru nodded. "Your master has been kidnapped. Well, senseinapped!"

"By you ?"

Haru shook his head. "Nu-uh. If I kidnapped him, I'd be banging him already."

"THAT IS INNAPROPRIATE!"

Haru ran away as soon as he can. Winking at the blond before jumping off the roof and flies to the forest. "I will get him back! Promise! I love him too much!"

I sighed once more. All. Plans. Ruined. What am I going to do without my master to run the school. Ah. I needed to send letters to my master's second assistant immediately then, start teaching classes that I could. Then there was Jéan…

What to do with the blonde?

I looked at him exasperated. I pointed the nearest spare bedroom. "Your room is there. I will get things sorted out before tomorrow night."

To my surprise, he understood and went without causing trouble. I judged him wrong.

* * *

I woke up late. Damn. Was the stress getting to my head, I wonder? I came to my class to find the blonde was there.

"What are you doing ?!"

Jéan smiled. "Takahiro here told me the teacher was late. So I became a surrogate," he replied cheerfully. "Are you feeling better ?"

"O-of c-course I am!" I replied angrily. Why was I angry for?

"I would volunteer to help you while that fox spirit tries to find your master."

"I-I do n-not need your help!" I yelled.

* * *

Not sure when this became a fixture in my life. It has been months since master Kyou was gone. I have been running the school with the help of Hideki and Jéan. He managed to talk to Souh and delayed the trip back to his kingdom. Souh mentioned that Jéan had taken a liking to both teaching and me. I hoped the latter was jest.

We went out together a few times. Running errands and stopping at a tea house to rest. I must admit he was becoming less and less of a pest. I respected him for what he had done for our school.

"Tohru. I wanted to talk; it is regarding the school," he said.

"Hmm ?"

Jéan glanced sideways. I noted he did that only if he was nervous. "I know you prioritize the school and the well-being of the students more than anything, but I had told you, I have feelings for you, and I wanted to know if you have an answer for me."

I still could not accept the fact that he was even considering me as a potential lover. I can see honesty in his eyes but…

"We have to wait till master Kyou is found. I have no time for personal matters. The school is always my priority." I said truthfully. I did not reject him; I asked him to wait. He seems to understand this.

"Understood. I made a decision. I will stay as a tutor in the school, leaving my position as voyage captain to Souh. I am letting you know, that spending time with you is far more important for me." he said holding my hands.

I nodded. It went silent.

He went to talk once more. "I have a proposal, if Kyou ever comes back, you owe me a date. If not, I am merely another tutor helping out your school, sounds fair ?"

I smiled. I agreed to the terms. We paid for the tea and headed back to the school.

What did we saw?

Master Kyou was back, holding hands with that blasted Fox Haru.

"Tee hee hee~ We are back~" Haru smiled.

I looked at Jéan bashfully. He was grinning.

He held my hand triumphantly.

I guess I _owe_ him a date.


	12. Chapter 10 Kouhai

**Kouhai**

My grandmother taught me how to do spiritual healing. I did not know it will be so much of a use in my almost-adult life. Ryuura coming in for a check up was a normal weekly thing. He has marks allover his arms and centered on his heart. Ten years ago I met him. Asleep under a tree with his scars open. I thought he was dead. Touching him was a mistake.

His eyes glowed golden and he choked me. Only a split second before it reverted back to yellow and left him apologizing. A few years later he came for healing, looking just as the first time we met. His scars were what grandmother called 'posession reject'. It was when a body unwillingly possessed by another power and it rejects it by giving them immense pain. Ryuura's case was different. I promised to keep it a secret for the emperor. Ryuura's body was to keep Ryuura possesed inside. A flesh prison, frankly. Recently, the rejection was apparent. The body was not human, I know that much. But it has been several years and it was degrading fast.

"Hello Koumei." Hinata popped out from the ceiling.

"Your majesty. Please. You are acting very... ninja." I laughed.

Hinata also laughed at the remark. "I am here to check on the fourth seal."

"Oh! I have it. Be right there." I rummaged my desk for a small box which the emperor gave me for safekeeping. "Ah. Oh no. I had it here…"

Hinata pulled out the box from his pocket, opened them and showed me the rock which was the fourth seal. I was confused. How ?

"Two men went in to take it from you when you were gone. I have no idea why. They both had their faces covered. One of them I managed to unveil their identity. Katsuo. He was using water techniques to slow me down. Distracted by me, Kei managed to snatch it back from the other. They vanished." He sighed. Obviously dissapointed by his poor performance.

I should be sorry. I was the one who got him into this trouble.

"Please be careful with this. The fouth seal is dangerous if someone knew how to use it."

I nodded.

"So, regarding the vessel ?" Hinata asked. He was jealous of course buf his job barricade him from the feelings he had.

"I did all I could. But Ryuura has to try and relate himself with the previous owner of the body else they will get destroyed together. Do you happen to know who owns-"

"It was Syura." He said quickly.

"I… I see." I could not help him with that. Syura was a man of myth. To be like him, was asking for suicide. It was not impossible but it will not be easy.

"Anything else I should know ?" Hinata asked.

"Oh. I have been having similar cases to Ryuura but on another person. I think this also needs the emperors attention." I replied. Revealing a patients personal details was never allowed for a doctor, but I am a mere spiritual healer. I am quite sure it should be fine.

Hinata sat down, listening.

"Reishin Jinnori. He has been calling himself Reiji lately. His trigger is burn and fire marks. He is almost another person when he set himself on fire. Much more skilled, smart and dangerous. Reishin wakes up being tired and unable to concentrate, even not remembering his name is Reishin anymore. I worry for him."

Hinata's eye widened. He seems to know something more than I do. He muttered before coming back and thanked me for the information.

I just hope Reishin will be okay.


	13. Chapter 11: Kyouya

**Kyouya**

 _If you have two apples and I am starving, nya~ What will you do ?_

" _I would eat both apples."_

 _Nya~? Why ?_

" _Because I know I needed nourishment after feeding you my energy."_

 _Ah…_

"That was when I love ya, y'kno~" Haru rolled on my desk, spilling paperwork everywhere. I sighed. Why must this happen everyday ? Touru says he was seducing me but quite frankly, it was just a regular daily visit.

"Can you please stop messing my paperwork ? If I finish this earlier than intended we can have tea before the next class starts." I picked up the papers fallen from the desk. The fox's ears perked up and went to sit down on the bench. He can be taught. He actually behaves well.

I continued my paperwork for a while. The fox starts to change his seating position every minute or so. Sometimes he left the room and brought some herbs to chew on. He traces runes on his arm, sighing, daydreaming. He smiled.

"You have paperwork to do, master. "

 _That smirk._

I decided to play it back. "I cannot concentrate when you are being very alluring Haru."

With that thought, he turned red. I knew it. He was weak of being flirted back. Too used to being ignored made him an easy target. He stood up, ruffling his furry tail and whiskers before stepping outside.

"Call me when you are done!"

I nodded casually.

Once I did my vision turns black.

* * *

I woke up to find myself in a different surrounding. It was cold and damp, wet but not sticky. It was a cave. Who did…

"Yoo! Kyokyo!"

I knew that voice. "I told you, I have no more business with your kind. I am sick of blood sucking immortals!"

The red hair jumped over the rock between us. "Yo, chill. I have no business with those people as well. That is why I came to you! I need you to help me with something~"

I glared at him. "Last time you wanted something from me, it was the same with the fox. Wanting to make me immortal bonded in a flesh prison."

"Well, technically, everyone is in one. Only some prison are stronger than the other. And some do love their prison." he laughed.

I groaned. "Can you just tell me what do you want and untie me ?!"

"Yep. Anyway, I got a new name!"

Here we go again. Changing names every year. Some immortals kept their identity for centuries. This one ? This one keeps changing his for fun. I will just wait until he said it.

"It is Victoria!" .

"Victoria…" I repeated. He took it from the foreigner boat did'nt he ? I really should tell him it was a girls name. Stupid leech.

"Well, what do you think ?"

I really should tell him.

The news followed a good stunned silence. Sometimes, I could not believe I befriended such creature.

"Well, I choose the name already, now what ?" he whined.

Trurhfully ? Change the name back. Yet I could not see that happening for a while.

"Oh! I remembered! I need ya help!" Vic.. Viktor said.

I glared at him.

"Look. There's this ghost I wanna save. He's a good kid y'know. And if I can, I want him pass peacefully or at least, get him out if trouble. I don't want him to become an evil spirit." He shook his head.

"You seem to forgot that I am not an omyouji. I don't deal with evil spirits."

"THAT IS THE BEAUTY OF IT!"

"Wha-?"

"You do not know the spirit realm. Yet! You attract them like bad luck. I need you to distract the evil spirit while I save the little one."

He's gotta be kidding. What makes him think I would help him after this… kidnapping ?

"I know you have good a kind nature. You can't refuse helping others~ Right, Kyokyo?" Viktor winked.

I hate him so much.


	14. Chapter 12: Viktor

**Viktor**

I swear this was not meant to end like this. I got the kid, Itsuki in my special jar, but Kyou... Holy shit! How am I supposed to do this ? Ok. Let me retrace this. We went to the evil haunted house thing, I pushed Kyou to the group of evil spirits, they swarmed him like bees, I ran to the small one, patted him a bit, convinced him that I-we- were here to save him and shit.

How did I not remember posession? Kyou was scary, but evil posessed Kyou ?! I might be immortal but I ain't gonna live long enough if Kyou was gonna chop me to pieces!

"Uhm.. hey! Evil spirits possesing Kyou, would you… erhm… Cut us some slack and get me my best friend back ?" I said, a bit scared. Well, EXTREMELY scared.

Nope.

Nope.

Nopenope.

NOPE.

 _Thump!_

My vision was shrouded with white. White robes, white papercraft and white... tail. Haru the fox!

"Virien Toris. You will answer to me after this problem is cleared!" His eye war burning red. I have never seen him like this.

He pulled out a wooden sword. Wielding a sword on one hand and enchanted paper on the other. He growled as he charged towards Kyou.

Haru thrusted his sword directly to Kyou's heart. It went through as if it was air. Kyou fought back, clawing to Haru's neck. Using the closeness of both of them, Haru wrapped the paper around them and spelled an incantation.

I could see Kyou was writhing in pain, but Haru was not in a good condition as well. He was using himself to exorcise the evil spirit inside Kyou. I.. I had to do something.

"Uhm… I-I can h-help…"

That was Itsuki. The ghost that I-er.. we- rescued. I told him he could help but only if he wanted to.

Itsuki nodded. He was a good kid.

The ghost flew past me and hovered towards Haru.

He entered Haru's sealing paper. It glowed white. Kyou gasped, scratching Haru's face. Haru lifted the papers and sent all of them towards Kyou. Both of them fainted aferwards.

Itsuki went back to me, giving the biggest smile I have ever seen and received. The evil spirits seemed to dissapear as well. All was well I guess~

"Ano… Viktor-san…" Itsuki commented.

"It's Victori-Aah! Viktor! That is a nice name! Yes! Call me that instead!" I grinned.

"A-ah! A-alright. V-Viktor-san… y-your friends are... d-dying..."

My eyes widened. I went straight to them. The ghost was right! I could see them fading fast. Well, I used the term "fading" because their eyes are showing signs of slowly dissapearin-Aargh. No time to think about this!

I saw Haru losing his tail… wait.. it was turning to… more tails ? He.. He was hiding the fact that he was.. wait.. a GOD ?! His hair grew longer and his presence did get stronger. Wait, what was a god doing with Kyou ?!

Kyou.

"Kyou… please stay with us. Goddammit I am sorry for teasing you all the time ok! I mean, you are cool and all. Please… don't die like this!" I yelled. Banging on his chest to coax some air.

The ghost hovered near me. "V-Viktor-san.. I… I can see his spirit drifting further away…"

"DARNIT KYOU!"

I knew what to do to keep him here. Only problem was… I did not want to do it. Immortality was a curse. Horrible as it sounds coming from me, it required a great amount of responsibility to.. turn someone.

KYOU! Please don't let me do this!

You would never forgive me!

...I was sorry.

I had to do this.

I drank his blood.

And gave him my own.

Itsuki saw me at my worst.

Heh. At least I did one thing right. Being a monster and all.


	15. The Death

**The Death**

"Death comes when _I_ was not singular anymore and _you_ comes closer to a need of many. When the _yesterday_ merged with _today_ and joined together to form a _tomorrow."_

Kyou wakes up in a familiar place. Dead souls does. To rehabilitate and ease out the journey, an image of the fondest and least painful, most acceptable images and places. For Kyou, it was in form of a school.

He wandered through the misty fog. His school was never this big, but he felt a sense of nostalgia. The forests behind it, the smell of pine, the koi pool with a simple waterway. If he turned left, he could see the old vendor that he used to buy treats with Viktor. He turned right.

He went past the library, into the gallery. Soft paintings and images of people from the past and present. Haru was of course one of them. Haru from his childhood, Haru teaching him lessons, Haru reintroducing himself as the fox spirit, Haru being chased by Tohru.

"It was my wish to be near him again." a voice spoke. Kyou was surprised, most of all, because he spoke in his voice.

A man, similar to himself, yet with a gentler and kinder demeanor, called out to him. "I know it will be a great news to you so I am taking my time to let you adjust. You will find yourself slowly understanding where you are…"

Kyou stood confused, until it hits him. "I.. I am… dead ?"

The other man nodded. "Almost. This place, was meant as a transition from the realm of the living to the realm of the spirits. And no, I am not God." he chuckled.

Kyou took his time adjusting to the fog to see his face. "Then, are you an aide to the great one ?"

The other smiled. "I am more of _your_ aide. You may call me Jiuge. It was my name until I reincarnated."

"Reincarnation…" Kyou muttered.

Jiuge smiled softly. "Come. I made tea for us." he led Kyou to the garden.

The smell of jasmines and camelias filled the garden. It was quite a relaxing scent, sans the hint of nostalgia that Kyou could not put his finger on.

Jiuge poured the tea and they drank in silence decided it was time.

"To sum it up, reincarnation means to collect all your previous life achievement, memory and skills and to do anew. Who you were, what you did, although it does not define you, it will become a reminder. When one dies, such as now, they will met their past self, they will merge and start a new life as both and none of them."

Kyou slowly knew. Jiuge was his past self,the memories and visions were blurred and he knew some of them were not his. The assimilation process had begun.

"Jiuge. Can you tell me more about... yourself ?" In curiosity and fear of becoming one to a stranger, he asked. He needed to know.

Jiuge smirked.

"I was a traveler. I went to find a place I belonged. I was quite a fighter back then. Defying norms and rules. I did not belong to any tribe, and kingdoms were not made yet. It was raining, I needed a place to rest for the night. So I begged the fox god for a night's shelter."

Kyou's eyes widened. For some reason, he knew where the story would lead to.

 _Haru…_

Jiuge named the god so. He decided to stay with the fox god. The god taught him many, and Jiuge taught the god the pleasantries of companionship. Haru learned emotions, kindness, how to utilise power out of mercy instead of fear. Jiuge found his lost place in this world. To be by Haru's side.

Alas, Jiuge has to die. He had a happy life, bedded in simple wildflowers. He asked Haru to not make him immortal, and thanked him for this life together. Haru felt sadness when Jiuge was getting old and frail, but they had all the time to prepare their heart for the parting. "Maybe next time…" Jiuga said to Haru's offer of immortality.

 _Take care my spring. We shall meet again._

Jiuge smiled softly, holding Kyou's hand. "He found us so quickly. And we fell love just as fast again, and again."

Kyou looked at Jiuge.

"I want to be beside him again. I promised him that we will have tea before class starts." he smiled sheepishly.

That was the beauty of it.

"Kyou. I have something for you to hold on to." Jiuge said.

He materialized a white blade, a part of a twin. "This, belonged to Syura. A dragon slaying sword entrusted to me after the attack on Central kingdom decades ago. It was in my grave. I want you to have it."

"Jiuge. But why? I am dead…"

Jiuge smiled. "Kyou. Believe me, I wish we were. A friend of yours, the troublemaker, did something extraordinary. You have to come back, and I am going with you…"

Kyou stood up, confused. "W-what do you mean ?!"

Jiuge went through him, sending him shocks. "Your new reincarnated life starts when your other one has not finished yet. You-we- became immortals now."

"Jiuge! I-Uh… _We, Kyou._ " but then again, it was you. I was you.. but now…

 _Curious._

* * *

Kyou woke up from the trance he was on. The transition from a human to a bloodthirsty immortal does not sound very pleasing.

He scanned the surroundings and found Haru worrying for his sake.

"Haru…" Kyou started.

"You lied to me."


	16. Chapter 13: Haruka

**Haruka**

I lied to him. Yes, I knew. Whatever transformation Kyou encountered just now, changed his spiritual properties as well as his physical appearance. I have to deal with a friend of his later. He saw through me now. The facadé of a fox spirit that I used to get near him. I was not a fox spirit, I was… a deity.

"You lied to me." he said.

I wanted to explain to him but I can't bear myself to. Instead, I scanned his body for wounds and scars. Aside the fang marks from his friend here, he should be fine.

"Haru…" He approached me, petting my head. He never did this to me. "Were you waiting for me ?"

 _Jiuge?_

"Jiuge ?" I whispered.

Kyou frowned at me. I messed up. I should have not said another man's name in front of him. "I.. I am sorry. I mean. A-are you alright ?"

Kyou shrugged. "I guess I am." he turned to Viktor and the ghost. "Are we done here ?"

Viktor's eye widened. Quickly he scrambled to Kyou's side. "Aahah! Well, either we'll get this ghost to pass on to the spirit realm or we… keep him maybe?"

"I.. I wanted to stay!"

Our heads turned towards the ghost.

"I… I owe everyone here a-and… I wanted t-to be useful…" he said. Itsuki was he ?

Viktor shook his head in embarrasment. Kyou sighed and turned towards me. "Do you know how to do this ?"

Unfortunately I do. But vesselmaking was quite a hard task to acomplish. I told them what must be done. The making of the doll itself was quite easy,but making it fit and similar to Itsuki's features require a complex understanding.

"Itsuki, are you fine with a wooden doll as a vessel ?" I asked.

Itsuki nodded. He seemed to be quite a content spirit, the insertion process later on should be easier than usual.

Viktor went to get timber and we went to the workshop. Kyou helped calculating the exact size of Itsuki's length and height. The process itself took several days. We ended up sleeping at my old house in the woods. It has been a long time since I invited someone here. It felt a bit _nostalgic_.

I remember my life with Jiuge was the second best thing in my life. The first was of course, finding him again in Kyou.

"Haru…"

"Yes,Kyou ?"

"Do you remember where Jiuge was buried ? He told me he has a sword that belonged to Syura." he said.

I was more than impressed. Although, I must tell him that everything that belonged to Jiuge now belonged to him. Well, me included. I showed him his grave, and the sword that lies in the wildflowers. He thanked me.

"Haru, you know you do not have to try and love me. I felt what Jiuge felt for you. If you ever want to be free from your bonds, I am not Jiuge, You can fre-mmph!"

I had to tell him. I love Kyou as much as Jiuge. I love both of them, all of them, with all of my heart~ He would not get rid of me that easily. I just hope a kiss proves that more than words alone.

"Haru!" he blushed furiously. So cute~ He really should slack off more from his seriousness.

"Yes Kyo~ ?" I answered cheerfully.

"P-please start with just holding hands…" He said.

My ears twitched and I gladly took his hands… and hug! I would never let him go! Ahaha~ I missed them so much~

We have not settled most things, but I guess, we have a lifetime to sort this out~


	17. Chapter 14: Itsuki

**Itsuki**

I remembered a bit of my previous life. Ah, or current. At least, before I was a spirit. I was a friend of Rennosai. The old one, not the young one. I do not know how immortals worked but they stopped aging and I guess they reversed ? Then the old Rennosai forgets about me and I have to make friends with the new Rennosai. The new Rennosai was a tad bit lazy. It was not easy to talk to him because I do not want to disturb his sleep. I ended up watching him sleep for a long time.

Ah, I did not remember how I died. Those group of unhappy spirits however, died of evil dragon attack. So I am assuming I died there too ? Not sure. There are so many things I wish I knew. At the same time, I do not think knowing will help me get through anything. I could be happy the way I am now. I like the skies, Viktor and hovering around. I did not think I could pass the world without repaying the deed.

"When are you going to give the third seal to Kyou ?" I heard Viktor was talking to Haru.

Haru did not reply. What was this _third seal?_

"I know you've been wanting to give it to him ever since you found out he was Jiuge's reincarnation." Viktor pressed.

Haru seemed conflicted. He pulled out a golden scale from his robe. I hovered to study it but by the look that Haru gave me, I think I went too close.

"I will give it to him in time. I do not want it to get rejected." he hid the scale back.

Viktor sighed. "He accepted you as is, y'know. Have faith in him!"

Haru looked pained. I wanted to hover back to see is he was okay but Viktor caught my ghost-tail.

"The curse of being a fox deity is having the gift of foresight. I fear not of what he will do,but the decisions he will make in the future. I see the seal breaking, the world ending. I do not want to make him responsible for it. I could not bear to make him _the one_." he replied.

"If the world only meant Central kingdom, you have a very limited point of view Haru." Viktor smirked.

I looked at Viktor confused. He grinned at me. "Deities only knows the fate of their area. Haru-chan over here only knows what will happen to _his_ land. Therefore, it only concerns _his_ world."

Haru flinched.

I was getting curious. "So.. what are the seals ?" If Haru was talking about the third, there will be the first and the second, yes ?

Viktor sat down on a log while Haru sat on the grass. Haru pulled out his white paper and one of them turned into mist, another, and another one.

"Itsuki, there were _four_ seals.

They were made by the elders, skills taught by me.

The first seal was the seal of the emperor. It symbolises power over law and control. The kingdom was built upon those laws, so it belonged to the human of highest power, the emperor.

The second seal was friendship. A bond between people, a wish of many. Although not powerful, it holds the sense of remembrance and nostalgia. This seals the fate of this world and the next. That is why, if you die and you have feelings for another, you can use this simple _wish_ to reincarnate beside them once more.

The third seal was the one I showed you. The judgement seal. It decides how _my_ world should begin and end. The owner of this seal has the ability to take a departed soul to the spirit world. At the moment, _I_ am able to take you to the spirit world if I am willing. Whether you want it or not.

The _fourth. . ."_

There was a fourth ? Ah. Did I miscounted ? Haru did mentioned four seals just now.

Haru emptied the mist, he set one of his paper on fire and it turned into the vision of the dragon.

"The fourth seal was the fire stone of Ginnori. It was made a latter day when the dragon attacked Central kingdom. It locks away the form and power of the dragon which was now called Ryuura."

"Ryuura ? I know him! He was my friend back in the-"

I remembered.

The flowers, one springtime, the ancient tower and the scream. The snake… ah! The _snake!_

"I.. I died."

Tears were flowing from my eyes. I remembered how I died. It was not long ago. It was not a dragon attack. We.. we got curious of the white haired child on a tower. We.. we thought we were the only white haired child. So,we went and see..

Viktor was holding me. I do not remember when he did but he was still holding me. Haru was singing a nostalgic song. I feel safe.

It was alright. I feel safe.


	18. Chapter 15: Yamato

**Yamato**

I began to think his idiocy went to me.

We sang, played gigs.. SEVERAL gigs. I went to shops and performances _without_ eating a single person. How odd. I began to laugh, to eat food which I have never thought of consuming. Who knew seafood tasted nicer than human meat ?

Suzuki thought we were rich. That pile of money we made? It was nothing compared to the gold in the attic. Yet, let him have his fun.

"Yamaneko~"

"It's Yama _to!"_ I gritted my teeth.

"Tomato~ Look! There are a group of weird people coming here! From the look of it, they might be superstars! Look look!" Suzuki cheered.

I looked from the window. What are those ?! A pair of vampires and _the_ fox god himself ? And a ghost behind them ? Why did they even get along together ?

"That fox fluff! He must be rich! Do you think he is here to sponsor our gig ?!" the idiot cheered.

"Quiet you!" I hissed.

Did I just hissed ? Ugh.

"The ghostie behind them. I think he looked like you~" I glared at Suzuki. "Stay here!"

I transformed into my snake form. _Giant snaaake~!_ I can hear Suzuki cheered. I "Greeted" them with my "hospitality".

"What do you want ?!" I hissed.

 _Hissed ?_ Really ?!

"Yamato no Orochi!" The black hair spoke first.

"Did you come here to take revenge over the death of a small child ? Does the child brings you so much pity that the fox god himself came to slay me ?!"

That… was not me.

"Suzuki! SHUSH!" I yelped.

"Wait wait wait! I got this! _Yoou! Feel the wrath of MEEE! A giant snaaake!"_

I shrunk back to my human form and chased that idiot around. He laughed so hard I swear!

"Pfff… ahahahahaha!"

The ghost laughed.

 _The_ ghost laughed.

The red haired laughed after. And soon, the fox and the other one as well.

Suzuki smiled at me and winked. "Now eat them!"

 _Wait what ?_

* * *

We sat down and had tea. I was not going to eat them with such cunning tactics. This Suzuki was smart. It was almost as if he was a con artist or something…

 _Wait._

I glared at Suzuki and noticed he was wearing a golden earring that I have not seen before. I knew where that came from. I _knew_.

"Well, all we needed was a something that could brought the doll to life. A magical property of sorts." Haru finished. I did not hear the first part, but I understood enough of what they wanted.

A magical artifact, to bind the ghost to the vessel. I might have some but I am quite sure _somebody_ took it all away.

"Itsuki, was it ?" I asked.

"Y-yes sir!"

I was not a knight. Why the "sir" ? Who taught him that anyway ?

"Do you know who killed you ?" I asked to confirm my suspicion. I had a feeling we have met before.

"Y-yes sir…"

"Can you identify who that person is ?" I pressed him once more.

"Y-yes sir. I-I was eaten.. b-by you."

I knew it.

"Do you fear me ?"

Itsuki hid behind the redhead. "A-a little bit, sir…"

"Do you hate me ?"

He shook his head. "N-no sir. I.. I think you are a v-very lovely p-person. A-ah. Snake."

I smiled at his honesty. He was indeed a fine meal back then as he was now. Unlike _this one_ over here. Thank the god I did not eat him.

"Well, I will help you as the _lovely_ _person_ you mentioned earlier. " I took out my dagger and pulled up my hair. I chopped my locks leaving short white strands.

"Keep this well, ghost boy. This should do for your doll. Besides, it matched your old hair!" I laughed.

I saw the ghost beamed and the trio bowed as the left. Huh, they were not bad company after all. Hopefully they come back for tea.

"Uhm.. Hey Yamayama~" It was that Suzuki again.

"What is it ?" I hissed.

"I know a GREAT hairstyle for your new look!" He winked.

Ah, yes. What can I do without him ?


	19. Chapter 16: Tokiya

**Tokiya**

"Torqya Freinzel Kardin."

I nodded.

The man on the gate grinned at me. "That is not your name~"

I furrowed my brow, confused. Of course that was my name. I had no other name. The black haired gatekeeper rolled his eyes and issued me my pass.

"Prince Tokiya." I read it out loud.

I was a prince but he spelled my name wrong. I took a deep breath before continuing to explain it to the gatekeeper. "My name is Torqya. Tor-Qya."

The gatekeeper gave another grin and issued the next pass for a friend of mine, Aisha. He had his name carefully written. Why must mine be wrong?

"Tokiya. Your name brings good luck. Believe me!" he grinned.

Alright then. I try to believe him.

"Tokiya. No prince." I said.

The gatekeeper nodded vigorously and issued me my pass.

"Kurou at your service, my prince!"

I laughed at the notion. I will remember that gatekeeper.

* * *

My goal was to meet Koumei of Central kingdom. She was a healer, but she was known in my kingdom as a special informan. I have been hunting magical creatures, big and wide. There was one in my goal. A dragon, rumored to lie asleep in Central kingdom. That dragon destroyed my kingdom once, leaving me fatherless. Tokiya was the name of my father and now, due to unfortunate gatekeeper, it was mine as well.

I went with Aisha to her shop. The helper, Takeru told us to wait for her. A minute turns to minutes, hours passed afterwards. No sign of her returning. Even the helper gets worried and went to seek her. He told us to rest for the day in the spare beds. Tiredness overcame us, we complied.

And yet,there was someone on my designed bed. Aisha was in another room, I was caught staring at the silver haired figure. His chest was exposed, with traces of glowing icy blue runes.

"Don't."

He grabbed my wrist. I touched his chest unknowingly. The glow flowed through my wrist. I almost shouted if he did not silence it with… a kiss ?

"Shush." he said.

It took a moment to process everything. The glow in my hand, the kiss, the way he crouched down to lick the remaining glow in my wrist…

"What are you doing ?!" I yelped.

The white figure shrugged casually. "Hmph. You would not understand. I almost ate your energy by accident. I got them back."

I looked at my hand, back to him, back to my hand. What was going on ?

"Augh! Arghh.. auhh…" Suddenlly the white figure writhed in pain. I came to his side, asking if he was alright.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Blood flowed from my neck. It was not as deep,but I was surprised it was drawn only by his _claws._

Claws?

"Ryuura!"

The silver haired turned to the voice. Koumei came between us and hit the figure in the chest. He was writhing in pain once more, it almost brought my pity. She came and held him close to soothe him, running her hands on his hair. He instantly calmed down, his eye slowly blanked, almost as if he fell into a trance.

She turned to me. "Torqya was it ? I am sorry I was late and you have to see this. He was… a client of mine."

I sat back down. A bit terrified of the event that just happened.

Koumei kept soothing the sleeping man. "He has problems in self-control. His spirit is in turmoil since forever. Confused."

I felt an even greater pity for him. Unconsciously, I took his hand to mine. Seemingly the right thing to do. Koumei gasped at the action.

"D-did the glow transfered to you just now ?" She asked cautiously.

I nodded.

"Did.. did you happen to be able to converse to him ? Spiritually I mean…"

I looked at her confused. I said the truth and all I know. Which was no.

Koumei nodded. He sent me to sleep while she carried Ryuura to the other room.

* * *

Next morning, I went to grab food with Aisha. Only now, the.. Ryuura was following us. I finally asked him to join us and he seemed to begrudgingly accepted.

"Koumei told me, my spiritual emotions can be balanced by staying by your side." he sneered. T-This does not mean anything. I-I was just doing it for my own."

Aisha cheered. "Does this means we have an addition to our travelling troupe ?!"

"T-troupe ?" Ryuura seems disgusted.

I laughed. Casually I welcomed Ryuura to our adventure group of two.

Ryuura sneered but obliged with our rules. Well, most of them.

"One exception!" he said.

Ryuura pulled me to another kiss. A first kiss of the day but well…

It was rough and quick. It was quite surprising, really.

"That was to maintain my spiritual level." he averted his gaze from me.

Aisha now has a new matchmaking ideas it seems. His eye twinkles.


	20. Chapter 17: Yuu

**Yuu**

I plopped my usa to my head. Usa wriggled and we walked and walked to the librarians place. Izoomi! My friend Wakawaka was there. He likes listening to Izoomis story. Royal libraries cannot be entered by commonores but we knew a hole. Someone made a hole near the library for a long time and we used it to sneak in and out, right Usa?

Usa was my rabbit. Usa does not talk much. Just munching and crunching food.

Waka was there in Inshoomish's lap. We could not read so listening to Isusu's stories was great. Sometimes Renren was there and the new painting man was there too. The library was a good napping spot and a realy happy place for us.

I put Usa down and ran to one of the cushion seats. There was Renren, Wakawaka, Nyoomi, Kouruou and Toyaya. Toyaya was the painting guy.

Izuminya was reading a story about magical friendships. It was great. He said that if a group of people bonded together and like each other lots and lots, they can meet again next lifetime! And the next and the next.

Sometimes, the farmer and my best friend Baakira comes here too. He told me that, eh, well. 'Baa'd to me that he will come when peach season was here. And it was peach season now! Yay!

After story, I took Usa and went on a walk again. I see Takataka now have fancy clothes and was training very hard with the tall black man. He was not black as in black skin…. Just black hair and black robe ahaha.

Now I just gotta go home to mom and eat, right Usa ?

Usa ?

Oh no!

I looked left and right and saw NO USA. Oh no oh no.

When I hear a lady scream, I went to the alley to see what makes the noise. I was scared. It was Usa!

"Usa!" I yelled.

That guy ate Usa! That guy ate my rabbit!

"No! NonononoNO!" I cried. Usa has no head now! Everywhere was red. His mouth, My Usa, the floor.

I cried. I cried and cried and I do not even hear what they said.

" _That thing!"_

" _Please calm down ma'am. I will talk to him. R-ryuura ! Please apologize!"_

" _..."_

" _Ryuura!"_

"...More." I gasped. The man who ate Usa lift me up and slammed me to the wall. I am scared.

" _Ryuura I have no choice!"_

I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up in Koumeis house.

I know it was Koumei's house because Koumei's house smells like honey. There I sat down. I was sad. I cried again becase I missed my Usa. Usa was my best friend.

Outsidde the door, I heard Koumei talking with a loud voice with a man. It reminds me so much of when papa and mama broke into a fight. I usually sat in the room like I am in a time out.

Ah!

Beside me, there was someone sitting too. The man who ate Usa. I was scared but he looked down and sad.

"Are you in a time out too ?" I asked him.

He groaned. He pulled out a white fluffy thing from his side and slides it to me. It was white rabbit.

It was not Usa.

"That is not Usa." I said.

He growled.

"You ate Usa. Usa is not replaceable!" I said again. I am angry he ate Usa. More angry than scared.

"... I am sorry I ate your Usa." he said.

I… I don't know why but I cried so loud. I missed Usa, I missed my family, and I a very scared.

The man forcefully gave me the fake Usa and left quickly.

I hold the fake Usa. Crying.


	21. Chapter 18: Wakatoshi

**Wakatoshi**

Izumiya really should fix that hole. We have been going in and out of the hole,yeah. But, but.. bad guys could have gone in and out of that place! Fix the hole, make a door! With locks. That should do better! We got caught by Emperor Sou once. It was not a good feeling at all. They said the rule was not no commoners in the palace, instead it was no kids in the palace. Excuse me, I am six. Not a kid.

I met emperor Sou again! Darnit! Why Izumiya was not here today ?!

"You…"

"Hi! Emperor Sou!" I greeted.

Sou smiled at me. "Sousuke. Not Emperor Sou today." he said. Wait what ?

The "Emperor Sou" pointed at another Emperor Sou ? Wait.. they look similar! But it was true, this "Emperor Sou" looks different from that Emperor Sou. This one looks more casual than usual.

"I may be called Sousuke today, Toshi." he said curtly.

I nodded confusedly. Then, someone patted my back. It was.. another Emperor Sou ?! In ninja outfit ?!

"Hinata," the Emperor Sou near me (?) spoke. "I believe you have met Toshi."

Hinata, the one that _looks_ like emperor Sou's other copy but not _the_ other emperor Sou, smiled at me. "Yes, Izumiya's little friend. Where is the pink one today ?" he asked.

"Uuh.. crying over dead rabbit." I said. "The white hair mean one ate it." I don't get it. He did get a bigger and fatter replacement. If he was cooking the bunny, he should be happy.

"Ah, which reminds me," Sousuke looked over to Hinata-I think ? Which one is which ?- "Where is our white hair mean one ?"

Hinata shrugged. "In my usual stalking-err, investigating days, I saw him in Koumei's place a lot. Alongside a newcomer, a prince named Torqya. He named himself Tokiya here."

"Tokiya ? That sounds familiar…" Sou hesitated. They looked at me. Hey, don't look at me. I know nothing!

"He knows nothing. It should be fine." Hinata continued.

What does that mean ?! How rude !

"Isn't Tokiya our father's friend ?"

Sousuke nodded. "Perhaps he came to visit his father's grave. Or perhaps the remnants of the ruins."

"If he do so, he should have greeted Sou. Make the visit known by sending a letter instead of disguising himself as a commoner and went to Koumei." Hinata muttered.

What was going on ? Hey! I need to know too ?

I wriggled out of Sousuke's hand. I did not even realized he was holding me all this time. They both looked at me for a while.

"I wanna see Izumiya." I said.

They both looked at each other and back to me. "That is one of the problems here as well." both synced.

"W-what do you mean ?" I stuttered. Maybe because the way they spoke together is quite scary.

"Izumiya was kidnapped." They spoke in sync once more.


	22. Chapter 19: Reiji

**Reiji**

I woke up in weird places again. Mountains, forests, staring at the sunset, waking up staring at the sunrise. I looked at my glowing veins, wondering if there was something wrong with me. I fade out whenever Koumei mentioned "possession". I woke up by the sea, drowning, choking myself. I.. do not understand.

Ren was always there to comfort me though. I feel safer that way. Whenever I was on the edge of a cliff at sunrise, falling off the pagoda at sunset, he was holding my hand. He kept calling me Reiji until, until I was back to becoming Reishin. Yes, I am Reishin. Reiji was my nickname…

The odd trip brought me to the sea this time. No, no Ren in sight this time. I came here on my own it seems. I saw the sea, it was alluring this time of the night. The sound of the tide, the smell of salt. Did I know that salt burns blue when it was caught in fire ?

"Hey. Reiji."

I turned. I do not know him. Wait, I do.

Katsuo. He came to me smiling as if I am an old friend of his. But, it was my first time meeting him, yes ? Why does it not seem like it ? Why did I know his name then ?" I looked over my veins once more. Hoping it brought me some answers.

"Reiji."

I looked at his face. Now I was unsure what to do.

"Do I know.. you ?" I carefully asked.

Katsuo seemed surprised, yet not fazed as he pulled out a lighter from his pocket. "I see," he said. "You were not completely awake right now. It was fine. I brought the ones he asked. It was on the ships. All you need to do was work your magic. I placed the rest on the villages already."

I do not understand.

He lights up the lighter to my arm. It was _burning._

 _I was burning._

I gasped. Something. Someone was trying to invade my thoughts. I felt it. I recoiled immediately from the fire and from Katsuo.

"W-what are you trying to do with me ?!"

Katsuo casually shrugged. "Usually this works but apparently _someone_ did managed to _heal_ you a bit, did they ? Reiji Ginnori."

I gasped as one of the water from the drum swirled around me. It was not water. It was oil. That man,Katsuo was controlling it.

"I never likes fire mages that much. But, he still needed you so, I guess a proper summon should do it." Katsuo creates fire with the lighter. I gasped for air, I tried to run, I am terrified. He was going to burn me alive again!

 _Again ?_

This… has happened before ?

The fires were not _accidental ?_

Ren.

Ren!

Help me Ren!

I saw fire,

I went to sleep.

Something else awakens inside me.


	23. The Past, The Present and The Future

**Past, Present, Future**

Haru went back to the school cuddling his now established lover, Kyou. They recieved severe scolding from Tohru who by the looks of it, also has a new lover on his own. Kyou noted on how the past Haru was more quiet, elegant and reserved. Now, he still retained his godlike elegance, yet he was more open and kind. He was glad that part of him could be shown to the world. That Haru was and always a kind being.

Fusing together with his own past self brought subtle yet quite a change to Kyou. Tohru noted how he would often smile especially when Haru was around. He found it quite amazing, and a bit scary too. Tohru was worried that Kyou caught a fever or sorts. Aside from the soul bonding, he also has to regularly maintain his blood thirst. This was made easy by Haru's willingness to share his blood to him. Drinking blood evokes memories of the ones being drained but for Haru, he has nothing to hide from his lover. His love remained the same, from the past, present and ever future. What scares him was Haru's foresight memories. Haru's dreams of the world's destruction and how it was played and fated in the hands of anyone Haru decided to give the seal to. And he knew, he knew he will be given in time.

Tohru was often teased by Jéan for watching his master's new blood drinking activity. Jéan whispered to his ear that he would do the same to him if only he would give in to his desires and sleep with him for the night. This resulted in Jéan sleeping in the cold hard floor for a week. Their relationship was not going anywhere far for a long while.

* * *

Takahiro was proven a superb apprentice. By three months he has mastered the household practices, gardening and sailing. He also has a gift in bookkeeping and cleaning. He was becoming too good at it that Souhell though he was replacing _his_ job instead.

Souhell sometimes takes Takahiro to school. To his surprise, he knew the sensei. Kyou was a long time friend of his. Back when he was Jiuge. Souhell was also surprised Haru still remembers him. It brought him great comfort to know the world does not change as drastic as he feared.

* * *

After the incident, Ryuu did not come back to the palace in fear that he would get severe scolding by the king. He hid in an inn with Tokiya and Aisha. Ryuu proved to be obedient, despite the ocassional sarcastic remarks and growling. He was not a picky eater at the least. Tokiya thanked him for not eating more rabbits in public.

Aisha made friends with Takeru. He was always attracted to persons with unrequited love and Takeru was one of those kind. Aisha went out for tea with Takeru. In the midths of quietness and days for futile search of magical creatures to hunt, Tokiya decided to brought his friends to the best teahouse in business. Room rents, food and beverages were paid upfront by Ryuura who just showed his royal family seal and all expenses will be paid by the emperor.

"Expenses does not cover rabbits apparently." Ryuu jested.

Tokiya felt he was drunk already, looking at Ryuura's mischevious smile.

* * *

Ren was out on one of his trips with Reishin. Izumiya was sleeping early to help Kurou prepare for tommorow's book fair. Yuu's friend, Wakatoshi stayed for the night at Izumiya's house to help him early morning. Takahiro was not seen recently as he was busy training with his new friend, Souhell. Needless to say, without his friends, there is a void in Yuu's heart after losing Usa.

He did not know why he would even try to sneak into the library, knowing Izumiya will not be there with tea nor stories. This late at night, everyone should be asleep. Yet, he could only hope, someone was awake to give him the company he desperately needed.

He saw a candle nearby. It was from Rennosai's room. He thought- _hoped-_ Ren was in his room and able to provide him comfort.

He was not there.

In replacement, the timid foreign artist painting in the middle of the night.

Touya smiled, offered him to come and look at his creation. A portrait of the library's residence by memory. It made Yuu smiled for a while until..

He saw Usa in the painting.

Usa was not here anymore, he thought sadly. Tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Touya apologized for bringing pain to Yuu. He offered him a hug. Yuu spend the night crying on the artist's apron. Touya took him for a walk with the Usa replacemement saying that even though the real Usa was now gone, they cannot neglect the present where we needed to take care of the current Usa.

After a while, they went back to Touya's room to make bunny pawprints art.

* * *

Suzuki managed to convince Yamato to go to the city with him. Cloaked in human form, performing music in front of a crowd. They are all amazed by Yamato's skillfull performance and Suzuki's coreographed dance. They even brought the crowd dancing along with them. There, they met the local scholar and dancer, Jae. Impressed by their skill, Jae invited them on a school performance.

The school cheered at their performance. Intrigued by the school's notorious reputation, Suzuki snuck into the school's administration room to find any treasure. He was caught red handed by Souh who happens to accompany Taka.

Yamato was surprised to see Souh ventured far from his own land in the West. Souh only smiled mischeviously, pointing towards the direction of Takahiro.

He told Yamato, he finally found someone worth serving for a long time.

Suzuki took the opportunity between the conversation to sneak into Souh's pocket for treasures. The moment Souh realised his golden monocle was gone, the performance has ended hours ago.

Suzuki thought the monocle suits Yamato.

* * *

Ren found Reiji sprawled unconscious on the floor. He called his name multiple times, none brought him awake. It was when Reiji's name was called instead of Reishin, that he opened his eyes to respond to Ren.

"Rennosai.." he spoke weakly.

"Reiji ? You are Reiji ?" Ren asked.

It was impossible. Reiji died long ago, he thought. Ren knew about human posession, he did not know it was possible. Not for an immortal soul on a mortal body.

Reiji nodded. "Yes. Someone summoned me here."

"S-summoned ? For what purpose ?" As a friend, he longed to see him. Yet, as a prime minister, it was a bad timing. The emperor and the twins just went away to rescue Izumiya. The kingdom, ironically, was in his hands. He could not bear to be distracted.

Reiji smiled softly. As if he knew why Ren was putting up a barrier around them. "I would not lie that it was for a devious plan. But I came to realize it was the only way I could see you again…"

Ren widened the gap between them. As much as the past matters, the present always comes first in mind.

Reiji was shook by Ren's cautiousness. He noted that Ren did not have that kind of critical thought back when he was alive. He was a bit saddened that his friend probably would not trust him anymore. Not when he was inhibiting someone else's body.

"Rennosai, do you really… think of me as an enemy ? Am I not your friend anymore ?" he asked sadly.

"Reiji Ginnori was my friend, but Reishin Jinnori is also my friend. Both of them are my friends. Reiji, if you really know me, you would never let me choose... "

Reiji nodded. "I see. The only way you will trust me is if I let Reishin go. Listen to me,Ren. Next time we met, please have no mercy on me!"

"Why ?"

The question was never answered. Reiji fell to the floor once more, caught by Ren.

"Reishin! Reishin!" Ren yelled.

Reishin opened his eyes. A flood of relief went through him when he saw Ren was holding him. "Ren… There was someone… it _burns_ …"

Ren picked his friend up and placed him on the bed. Shushing him to go to sleep to heal. Reishin quickly gave in to sleep.

Ren waited beside him. Hoping that both of them will never get hurt once more.

* * *

Ryuura was drunk. Tokiya was drunk as well but not as bad as the dragon. Wait, why was Tokiya refering Ryuura as a dragon ? No, wait, he remembered. First bottle, he was confessing how he hated his human flesh and almost flipped the table. Thankfully Takeru who was also very much drunk nudged Ryuura's neck. It was one of his weak points according to drunk Takeru. He said he learned it from Koumei.

Takeru proceeds to find a corner to lie down and sob about how Koumei never noticed him. The less drunk Aisha poked Ryuura's neck multiple times until he cried out loud. He was sobbing afterwards, similar in fashion to Takeru. Aisha then decided to yank Ryuura's hair and brought him to Tokiya who was watching the mess from the other side of the table. Aisha proceeds to matchmake Ryuura and Tokiya, claiming today as their wedding day. He sang a few songs before collapsing to the side, hitting a sobbing Takeru.

Tokiya shoved Ryuura's head from his shoulder, thinking Ryuura was probably asleep but he was not. He stood up, sloppily ordered another three bottled from the maids and sat down with a red face, pretending nothing had happened to him. Tokiya found his pouting drunk face very cute.

Ryuura ordered Tokiya to drink more. Tokiya, who knew his limits, politely declined. Angered, Ryuura took a big gulp and feed the other mouth to mouth, forcing him to take a big swig of alcohol down his throat. Tokiya felt the sudden heat from his throat, down to his abdomen. Feeling challenged, he took a bottle of alcohol and did the same to Ryuura. The only difference was, Ryuura was beyond his limits. After taking the alcohol from Tokiya, he came seeking for more from his mouth. Tokiya had to break the seeking tongue before he himself loses air. Ryuura seemed dissatisfied.

Tokiya continued his slow pace of alcohol drinking. Pouring half to his cup, to Ryuura's anger. Tokiya expected Ryuura to be violent when he took Tokiyas cup. Instead, he took it very close to his mouth before tears starts falling from his eyes.

"Ryuura ?" Tokiya went to his side, concerned for the dragon.

Ryuura let out what seemed to be a weak growl, trying to scratch the prince. Tokiye remembered Koumei's technique to calm him down. Slowly he reached to the back of Ryuura's head to stroke his head. Ryuura shivered, but quickly calmed down. He even leaned to Tokiya's shoulder to let him reach the soft spot that he wanted to be stroked.

"Ryuura…" Tokiya knew speaking to a drunk proved effortless but he wanted to anyway. It seemed that the alcohol finally caught up to him.

"Ryuura… I know you are a dragon. Did you, did you know.. the great dragon who slayed King Tokiya ?"

Ryuura groaned. His hand wrapped itself to Tokiya's waist. "You will hate me if I told you…"

Tokiya almost stopped stroking. By the manner of Ryuura's speech, he knew for sure that he was not as completely drunk as he thought. "Did you ?"

Ryuura nodded. "They… they try to hurt me… everyone of them…"

"Can you turn into dragon ?" Tokiya questioned.

Ryuura shook his head. Slowly he reached to his robe, opening the first layer of his clothing, a second, then the light chiton he wore underneath. There was a gaping scar trailing from his chest, bursting into a star that trailed down to his wrist. It was glowing a blue color. "This… all of this marks are marks of posession. This means I possessed the person's body and.. and.. the body rejects my soul. So it hurts…" he chanted the last words again and again. It pained Tokiya to see him so.

"Posession." Tokiya repeated. Ryuura's body seemed familiar, yet, he has no idea who it reminded him of. The white hair, the purple eyes, he seemed to knew that the body once had purple eyes. Ryuura looked at Tokiya helplessly.

"The previous owner of this body had your eyes, Tokiya.."

Tokiya looked up to see Ryuura smiling softly. As if remembering something pleasantly bitter about himself.

"His name was Syura. He was more or less made of myth and legends. Some said he was a god, stronger than all immortals. Some said he was just a man, a very kind man."

"And which one did you believe, Ryuura?"

Ryuura took Tokiya's hand unconsciously. Tracing his fingers like remembering the touch on Syura's cold yet gentle fingertips. "I think he was a very foolish man. To forgive a dragon just like that…"

They were just two men, pretending to be drunk.


	24. Chapter 20:Takahiro

**Takahiro**

"I did it!"

I quickly showed master Souhell that now, I can polish wine glasses on my own. It looks so shiny and clean that it reflects my erhm… reflection! Hehehe. Master Souhell teaches me new and fancy words. Still,one thing I will not tell him was that I can actually pronounce his name properly. He shall always and forever be called Soup.

"Very well done young master Takahiro." he clapped his hand. "A hundred wine glasses all on your own."

I grinned. Why would master Jéan needed so many wine glasses I wonder. I could guess he might only have… three friends ? I asked master Souhell and he replied that I probably should not ask so.

Conclusion, he does not have much friends. Poor master Jéan.

Today I am helping master Souhell find his missing monocle. It was that round half glasses that he always carry in his pocket. Maybe his pocket has holes in them.

By the end of the day, we cannot find them. On the other hand, the sliced onion looks exactly like the monocle. "Master Souhell! Look look! I found your monocle replacement!" I lifted the onion slice to my eye. See ? I am master Souhell!

I made master Souhell laugh. It was funny, right ? He told me that I did a great job making him laugh. Sometimes he does act like a very old man. Saying that it has been centuries since someone made him laugh and have fun and such. Pssh… master Souhell was too much of an old man. Maybe next time I will call him old master Souhell instead!

...but then he would call me Master Takahiro and that would be scary.

* * *

Today we went sleuthing! That was another fancy word that we used to play detective. Master Souhell always pretended he could be sneaky. Wait till he sees master Kei or master Hinata. Now _that_ was a real ninja! Literally.

Y'know what ? I did not expect we would meet with _the real_ master Kei today. But we did! We were following the suspicious person who put oil drums on our backyard and master Kei was following him too. We met and I waved at him but master Kei was shushing me.

Oh.. oh.. right. Secret mission.

So here we were at the docks. Me, Master Souhell and Master Kei spying on a fishing boat. There was a buff guy there but I do not know who he was. I was not supposed to know strangers anyway, right ?

Master Souhell asked me to go home. Nu uh. No way I was missing out on this. I wanted to be useful too.

Master Souhell gave me a smile. He said he wanted me safe. But he was nice enough to give me another errand. So, I have to tell about the mysterious person to master Rennosai. Got it.

I sneakily went away. Hopefully everything went well there. Should be. I might be small but I am smart.

I know that at least Master Souhell was an immortal.


	25. Chapter 21 Kei

**Kei**

I used to have a master y'know. My master was a child robed in white. He was a quiet one,my master. For some reason, he liked to play along with fellow white hairs. As a ninja sworn to secrecy, I watched him grew from the shadows. I have other friends too of course, my master's father introduced me to the three princes and their pet cat. I was good friends with them. When my master was taken away from me, I was assigned a new master. I used to cry knowing that I failed to protect my first one and swore I will not fail this time. My next master was Koumei.

Koumei was strange. She was an ordinary shopkeeper, medic and sometimes, spiritual healer. Yet, Hinata, my friend and third in line of the throne, was also assigned to protect her. Completely different reasons.

From the prince I found out that Koumei was in possession of the fourth seal, a stone that was rumored to belonged to a great elementalist. Yet, the reason I protected her was a different cause. My master had foreseen the great dangers that would befall the kingdom. To prevent that, it seems that keeping Koumei alive was one of the key. Now one would think that it might be safer for Koumei to be locked in the palace or in a tower, but another condition was to be fulfilled. Koumei must also interact with as much people as she can. According to my master, Koumei was just a link, a bond between two worlds.

I did not think it would end up like this. Katsuo, the water god of the west took part on a plan to destroy the kingdom. I saw their movement, it was too fast. A mortal and an immortal battle was unfair. When I saw Souhell by my side, I thought I stood a chance but-

He vanished mid battle.

I think it was a bit too much to rely on people anyway. I did not think I failed my mission. I did all I could, I made my masters proud in the way that I lived.

"Kei. You did well." that was-

-Master Haruka.

I bowed my head. I was embraced by him and I saw another man was with him.

"Katsuo was one of the ones planning to destroy the kingdom! But there was more. I-I did not know who nor how…" I sobbed.

Haruka soothe me. He was my master that I took orders from. He was. His form now was different, but I knew him in spirit.

"I know Kei. I am sorry. You did well. That is why I am allowed to talk to you before you go on with your life."

I nodded.

"You will see an environment you are most fond of. Be it the rooftop you always sit with Hinata or the bushes you loved to hide in. There, you will meet yourself. Your past self and a recollection of who you was. You may talk to him as much as you like and when you feel that you are ready, he will give you all your past memory and experiences and you began a new life. And you have a wish." The fox explained.

A wish ?

"You can choose the person or any person you wanted to be bonded with once more."

Suddenly it clicked. Koumei was the key but not for this life if any. It was for the next life as a promise of meeting again.

"S-so. I-If I choose to meet Koumei again, will I be seeing you, master Haruka ? And master Itsuki ? And Soujiro-san ? And Hinata-san and Sousuke-san ?!"

He nodded.

I understand.

I did not hoped they would die soon,though. I want them to be happy.

And now, I have my own journey to take.

"I thank you master Haruka."

With that, Haruka and the other man's spirit left me. I saw gardens on the rooftops, an image of dusk which I loved since childhood.

It is time for my next journey.


	26. Chapter 22 Katsuo

**Katsuo**

" _Hey. Lets set the water on fire!"_

I was not sure what that man said that time. I was amazed by his charisma and brand of madness I guess. I challenged him to show me. He did it on a small scale and now, a larger one to be made. A sea of flames by a posessed hesitant elementalist. It was quite a sight really. But then, even gods needs a side job. Like fishing.

"Tsuo!"

"Hey. Makoto." I replied. He sat down beside me while we wait for the other one to come."How was palace guarding ?"

Makoto sighed. "It was bad, man. Y'know how I told you that the king and princes are going on a secret trip to save that librarian ? Well, Ren is now handling all the kingdom stuff and he got problems with Reishin who now turns mad! Furthermore, I just got news that Kei was found dead yesterday. A local scholar found him. He drowned or something."

"Ah. I see." I replied.

Makoto grinned at my reply. What ? Did I say something funny?

"You know something~" he said.

"What ?"

"Tsuo, you are horrible at lying. C'mon tell me! I know you know these waters almost like a fish know theirs." Makoto patted my back.

"W-well, you know how we do not have water security here. Just because we are Central Kingdom that does not mean we do not have seas and rivers. So imagine late at night, no guard, imagine drunk goons just looking for trouble. I-I think t-that would cause a lot of trouble,yea ?" I stuttered.

Makoto hummed. Seemed to be agreeing with my thoughts. "Should should. Maybe we should hire some sea guards. We got lifeguards sometimes but not for the sea itself. I think you can do it! See here, you got the abs and you work out a lot!" he grinned while lifting my arms.

I was flustered. That was _some_ way to compliment me I guess.

Makoto smiled. Our third friend came at last. It was Takeru, Koumei's assistant.

"S-sorry I was late. T-the shop was super busy when a shop nearby just suddenly e-explodes! It was very scary!" he said while catching his breath.

"Whoa! Bad news on your place as well ? We got water accidents here and fire there. That sounds very _fishy,_ isn't it ?" Makoto grinned

We all laughed at the bad pun.

Takeru brought lunch for all of us. We ate and laugh afterwards. It was odd that I made friends with someone who my crazy boss though was armed and dangerous which was Koumei. But heck, Takeru was a nice guy. He was probably oblivious of the fact that I attempted to steal the seal and burn a few houses.

As I said, even water gods needed a few good friends, a rest and free lunches.


	27. Chapter 23: Hinata

**Hinata**

I felt a pang through his chest. A parting gift from a friend of mine. Unconsciously I went and grabbed Sousuke's hand. We always exchanged words in silence, knowing that a friend of mine had passed away.

Maybe going away from the kingdom was a bad idea after all.

"Hmn? Is something the matter you two?" the eldest of us,Soujiro asked.

We shook our head. "It was nothing. Hinata felt that Kei was gone." Sousuke explained to him. I was glad he did, I do nit think I have the strength to tell him myself.

Soujiro stopped his advances and sat down. He stroked my head. "I am very sorry for your loss Hinata. You are closer to him than any of us. You went on missions together. It must be hard." I nodded. It was hard. Kei was family. At the very least, I treat him more as a brother than Ryuura.

"We can rest here if you wanted." he decided.

I shook my head. I do not want to be a burden and delay our mission. If all else, I wish they would leave me instead if they deemed I am incapable of going or will be a hindrance to their movement.

The decided to stay for my sake, but I urged them to go on. We went to the tower ruins. It belonged to our ancestors where we prayed for the deceased. Soujiro felt a strong connection there and sensed Izumiya's presence.

I saw a spirit, not everyone was able to see them but sometimes, they showed themselves. This one was in form of Kei, he pointed towards a grave I know by heart. It was our father's, the previous Emperor Sou.

Soujiro picked up the arrow placed above the grave. It seemed like it was a rusted piece but we knew better. With the right amount of spiritual energy, the arrow can be forged anew. It was the arrow that injured the dragon once. My brothers inspected it and gave it to my twin.

"This arrow can kill immortals. Sousuke, your spiritual energy is low, infusing yours to the arrow will only bring you death. But, combined with Hinata's, you both will be able to defeat any immortal together. I am trusting the arrow to you." Soujiro said.

My brother gratefully accepted the arrow. We went on to our journey. I waved my last goodbye to Kei.

We soon found Izumiya. He was tied up on one of the graves asleep.

We hurried to set him free from the bonds and he mouthed a thank you. There were scars on his neck, a sign that he was tortured.

"Sou, someone broke him on purpose. The marks were not to kill him. It was to silent him. " I muttered. I have seen these techniques used multiple times in my missions. Whoever was doing the deed, he was incredibly smart.

Before Izumiya could explain anything to us, I felt a powerful attack to my left. I was sent flying.

Before I knew it, I hit a tree and fell unconscious.


	28. Chapter 24: Sousuke

**Sousuke**

"Hinata!" I yelled. I saw the giant in front of us, I recognized his face.

It was Hajeem the Djinn. We heard him from stories by our father. Brother Soujiro pulled out his sword and I pulled my bow. I heard Izumiya thumped behind. He was unconscious once more it seems.

"Sou and Sou. Two small Sou. It was as if your father just cut himself into a useless two." he said mockingly. I saw him turning to Hinata. "And this failed attempt of Sou."

"WE HAVE OUR OWN NAMES! WE ARE NOT OUR PREDECESSOR!" I yelled. How dare he ?! Hinata was not a failure! He was as important to us as anyone else. In anger I flung my arrows towards him. He turned to smoke.

"Sousuke watch out!" I jumped when Soujiro shouted my name. Hajeem was there behind me, trying to grab my waist. I ducked and flung an arrow. A direct hit to his face. He groaned but that seems to be it. I felt a pull and Sousuke pulled me to his side. This was when I know we are facing such a formidable enemy.

"Sou!" I felt papers wrapping my bow. I looked to the left to see Soujiros sword were also wrapped with the same paper. It was an enchanted script filled with magic. This could only mean-

"Hinata!" I am so glad he was awake. We can turn this battle around.

Hinata has a great skill in magic. A gift gods they said, to compensate his failing health. Soujiro ran to attack Hajeem and I supported Hinata to stand up while flinging a far-ranged attack for support.

The Djinn attacked Soujiro mercilessly. He was strong, but our brother was fast. It did not took long before we have the upper hand. With my rapid bow infused with Hinata's magic, we can inflict damage to the immortal.

Hajime growled when suddenly he stopped moving.

Soujiro backed down.

He turned to smoke and slowy dissapears out of sight, but my keen eyes saw their movement in the air. I shoot my arrow but I was surprised at what he did.

Izumiya.

" _How can you attack me now ?"_ he laughed.

He possesed Izumiya. That bastard!

Izumiya started attacking Soujiro. Of course he would not be able to harm his own weak librarian. This time, I pulled Soujiro from the battle and focus on disarming Izumiya.

I shot his legs and he feel. Hinata quickly grabbed his legs while me and Soujiro took his arms. Izumiya grunted and shouted for release. My twin quickly chanted a sealing spell.

"Hinata no!" Soujiro yelled. "If you do this, Izumiya will be trapped with Hajeem forever!"

"Well, what do you expect me to do ?!" Hinata shouted in panic. "I only can do this once before he breaks out!"

I looked at Soujiro and I realised his plans.

"Brother… no.

Soujiro nodded. "Put him into me."


	29. Chapter 25: Makoto

**Makoto**

Today was quite a day, really. I started only by hanging out with Takeru and we ended up putting fires of several streets. Quite scary to know there has been quite a lot of happenings here. Well, what do I know? I am just a peasant. Lucky enough to live my life as it is. Earn enough for my daily meals and a few nice drinks with my friends.

"Hey Shuu!" I waved. Shuu was my friend. His wooden toys sold nicely again today it seems. He was probably the only toy vendor around, thats why. I came for him to chat as usual. He knew whats going on the streets more.

"Ah. Makoto. Great timing. I have lots of news for you. From the recent fire, which you have heard to the more gossip parts where the ladies in the court were talking about." Shun grinned. I tossed him a coin for both our drinks.

"Tell me everything."

So he began the gossip. How the fire mainly started around the castle grounds and slowly to the schools and rivers. It was the oil drums that started these. If thought logically, probably transporting the drums upstream on late at night were just myths. Shuu theorizes that this might be the works of a more powerful being. A mystic, a mage or maybe even the river god.

Another was gossip about Koumei harboring mythical creatures at her house. This was of course no myth. Have you seen the pink haired fox-man having tea at her house ? If that was no mythical enough, I was not sure what. Oh, maybe that living weapon she had. The floating paper that Takeru feared. Well, Takeru's stories were proof enough that it was not gossip. It was real.

Talking about mythical beings, we transcended into a more spiritual topic. The afterlife and what happens after. It was quite a depressing topic so we decided to move on.

"Some people I know has the ability to remember their past life. Do you remember Makoto ?" Shuu asked.

I shook my head. It would be cool to be able to… maybe.

"Do you know who has the gift of knowing their past life?" Shuu whispered. I leaned to hear his words.

"It was prince Sousuke. It says that he was actually Emperor Sou."

I frowned. That was impossible. Prince Sousuke was seven when Emperor Sou died of old age. Shuu shrugged. It was how the gossip goes, he said.

Then we talk a bit about history, art, swordmanship and crafts.

"Did you know Izumiya is kidnapped ?"

My eyes widened. "I do, but that is because I am the palace guard. How did you know ?"

Shuu shrugged. "They were talking about it I guess. Everyone."

I shook my head. How ? That was supposed to be a palace secret. What if the crowd goes in panic because the castle was empty ? What if they knew-

"How much did the people know ?" I asked.

Shuu shrugged once more. "Mainly gossips though. They said that Reishin gone mad and tried to stab Rennosai. The kings and princes were going to the mountains or somewhere to rescue Izumiya. Oh, and the weird prince Ryuura is dating the Tokiya guy. I knew just because the merchant's entryman was telling everyone this… quite vigorously too."

Entryman ? Which one ?

"Shuu. We have to get to the bottom of this." I said.

Aww. Now ? Can I finish my sake first ?" Shuu pouted.

Fine.


	30. Chapter 26: Shun

**Shun**

I got slightly tipsy from the sake but Makoto seemed to be so determined to find the source of the problem. Well, at least he thought it was a problem. I brought him to the merchants guild where most merchants would be at the moment-if not, the marketplace-. I flicked through the entryman's roster to find the name we are looking for.

"Here. Kurou. He was rostered for the gates this morning and the merchants entry this evening. We can see him at the marketplace." I smiled.

We went together to find Kurou. Even before making out way inside, he spotted us and gave us a big cheerful wave. He approached us and gave us a big hug.

"Hi! They said you were looking for me ?"

I was impressed. News does travel fast in the marketplace.

Makoto nodded. He went straight to the question regarding why he knew about Izumiya's kidnapping and the empty castle.

Kurou gave a mirthless laugh as he brought us to sat down with him in the entryway. "There is a big wall hole near the library where the kids and others often go in and out to talk to Izumiya. I was lurking around when I heard the news. You know how Izumiya and I likes the same books. I was going to show him a nice piece that I found."

I nodded and grinned at Makoto. See. It was that simple. Not such a big seemed to to have understood the explanation as well.

"Ah. There were also rumors that you remembered your past life. Is it true ?" I asked curiously, trying to move on from the tense topic.

Kurou nodded vigorously. "I do! It was fun!"

"Oooh! Tell me more!"

Kurou cracks his knuckles, considering where to start. "Well, you see. I remember being a king! We went on a quest to destroy a legendary dragon that has been burning crops and destroying lives! And well uh, I kinda died in the middle of the fun part." he finished lamely.

I laughed. I know it was a tragedy but the way Kurou brought it made the whole story seemed funnier.

Makoto was listening intently without much comment for some reason. Only a curt nod or a slight smile of approval. This was odd of him. Maybe he was suspicious.

He finally opened his mouth. "Hey, Kurou. Could I take a look around your workplace ?"

Kurou nodded and I shrugged. We continued our conversation towards a more interesting topic such as gossip and monetary matters. After a while, I yawned. I excused myself as I planned to go home.

"Huh ? Where is Makomako ?" I asked.

Kurou who went with me outside his workplace shrugged. He went inside to have a quick look and came back shrugging.

"I guess he went home?" he said.

I shrugged. Oh well. I will see him tomorrow anyway. I bid Kurou goodbye and went out for more sake before going home.

The last thing I saw was Kurou waving goodbye at me with a red gem in his hand. That was a pretty gem.


	31. Chapter 27: Seiichi

**Seiichi**

Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies.

Truth.

Lies. Lies. Lies.

The world has too many lies. Both inside themselves and outside them. The people lied who they were, who they are. Yet, the spirit does not lie. They could not.

The world was different if you look at them in the eye of the spirit. You see people as butterflies. Glowing so brightly sometimes, pleasantly, carefully. I can see through them. Which one of them lied through their mind, deceiving their own spirit.

Souh was an example. Deceiving his being for centuries. Waiting for another soul that was worthy for him to spread his wings. To give up all and become just like them.

Liar.

Fragile.

I was merely a tool. Sentient as I can be. I am an emotionless truth seeker, formed in a fashion of which I could not understand. I walk, I talk, I helped the healers heal what was broken beyond repair.

How can things contradict ? Why does it excite ? One of the statements was a lie. For there was only one singular truth.

Today, Koumei brought me to school. I did not understand why until the truth was revealed to me. There was another butterfly. An old one, yet not a wise one.

A kind one,

Not neccesarily a strong one.

"Haru-san. My deep condolescence for the death of Kei. He was a loyal guard, and a friend of mine. This ritual will be brief, as he wished for it even before he left this life." I heard Koumei said.

I opened my flesh eye to see what they meant. Ah. A body. The butterfly left him. What was left was a well preserved flesh. I saw Koumei was busy talking with other butterflies. They comfort each other I guess. Helped mend each other's wings.

I decided to roam around.

I was allowed. Rest assured.

I saw the poplar trees which reminded me of my own past flesh. How I danced under the trees as a gift to the great gods. One in particular took a liking on the butterfly within me and made me immortal. It was not a true immortal. It was more like a butterfly encapsulated in fine crystal. I stopped growing, I stopped flying. Maybe the gods realised I am off better as a tool than as human ? I danced the same dance as back then.

I stopped. A butterfly saw me.

 _They saw me ?_

"Why do you look surprised ?" he asked.

I was ever told I do not show emotions. It was an odd notion for him to find that I actually _looked_ like I had one. Ah, I see. This butterfly was and still a _truth._

"You have nothing to hide. It was odd." I replied.

"I am quite sure I do." he said again. _Truth. Truth. Truth ?_

"Most people just assumed that I was strict and reserved."

 _Another Truth._

"Most people just assumed I am emotionless."

He laughed. "You are a very honest spirit, Seiichi."

I nodded. Although I wonder how he knew my name.

"I live with a teacher that was turned into a blood thirsty immortal, who was together with a fox god, who he met a lifetime ago. Occasionally there was several immortals visiting, _with_ their spirits, a snake, a thief, some royal families pretending to be ninjas. All of that before noon where I have to teach the kids. You will get used to abnormal things." he chuckled. He offered me some food and we sat down for a while.

"I thought you were needed for the purification inside." He, Touru said.

I shrugged. "I am sure Koumei has plenty of other spirit friends." I took the ball of nourishment from the plate and ate them with my new friend.


	32. Chapter 28: Jae

**Jae**

There is a strange knocking on the wall. Normally I do not mind, but I am sleeping in a huge school with only a few other staff. It was kinda scary to have ghosts lurking around. Yes, I said ghosts because I know there is more than one ghost. Well, I am glad there are the ghost repellant doll around, Seiryureishi. But still, his knocking means that there are a lot of ghosts. Not only one, a lot of ghosts.

The knocking intensifies and I knew! I just knew Seiichi is doing his work well. Maybe _too_ well. I can not sleep with this much noises. I decided to get off my bed and went out to see him. As I thought, he was knocking the walls with his paper stick.

"Am I bothering you, Jae-san ?"

I shook my head. Not wanting to tell him that his knocking _do_ bother me. The fact that he was working in the middle of the night concerns me the most. He really does not need rest now, does he ? Was the story really true ? That he was turned into an immortal doll to serve Koumei I wonder ?

"Tonight is the anniversary of forty days of Kei's death. That is why the butterflies are here to celebrate. I offer them my dance and condolences. In memory of a passing of a friend." he said stoically. I had to get used to him seeing through my lies. I can never lie in front of him.

"Butterflies ? Ah! The souls…" I said.

Seiichi nodded. The next word that came from him was unexpected.

"Would you like to dance with me ?"

I-I meant I would but h-how am I supposed to ? I-I do not even know the steps…

"I will teach you. I used to dance once under ths poplar trees. Back then everyone was young and fragile. You were not even born yet when most of the things I knew happened." he said as he stepped under the moonlight. His hair flows ever so gently, almost eathereal.

"Can you tell me the story you knew ?" I asked. Curiosity got the best of me today. "If you are a great magician, why didn't you go with Reijinnori or Rennosai to slay the dragon ? Where were you ?"

Seiichi looked at me with a smile. If he ever smiled that would be a smile. That would be his smile.

"I will tell you as we dance."

He told me about Jiuge and how he was a friend of his. When he heard about the dragon slaying he decided to not participate in any war. Instead, he went away from the streets and became a wanderer. Finding a new place to call home that was safe for him. It was not because he was a coward, oh no. He was carrying something else that needed his protection. It was a crystalized soul of Seiryureishi.

One night the great Seiryureishi danced under a poplar tree. It was a great night where the moonlight shines down on his hair. Just like today.

The Northern king was intrigued by his silent beauty and decided to make him immortal. By encapsulating his soul, he was devoid of all emotions and memories. As if time stopped just for him and was kept pure and whole.

Syura found his soul amongst the treasures of the king when he ascended the throne. As he decided to participate in the quest to slay the dragon, he tasked Jiuge to go as far as he could with the soul. Hoping he would find his way home to central kingdom.

I had no idea he had such a story. As we ended our dance he bowed and thanked me for my time. It made him felt a bit alive, he said. Knowing his story made him slightly feel _human_.

"Jiuge was Kyouya-sensei's past life. Can you tell me more about him ?" That was Hideki asking. He apologized to us for eavesdropping but both of us didn't mind. It seems that none of us can sleep after the long knocking on wood. At least it stopped for a while because of the dance.

Seiichi nodded and we sat down.

He began his story about Jiuge...


	33. Chapter 29: Hideki

**Hideki**

I listened the story about Jiuge together with Jae. As much as I am his disciple, I knew almost nothing about my teacher. He was a silent man who was always bugged by the fox spirit. I am not resilient enough to shoo him like Tohru did. So I kept myself in my place and only know things when I needed to. Kyouya-sensei was one of my closest colleague, aside Jae and Tohru. I think I should know a little bit more about him.

Seiichi only had met him when Syura gave him to Jiuge. He was-according to him-the same strict and resilient man that he is now. He knew what he had to do and he kept at it. He travelled far on foot and was careful not to go through the main road as he did not want to cause a commotion. The road back then was more dangerous than it is now. The dragon destroyed a lot of things. The people were desperate. Occasionally, Jiuge would try and speak to the crystal but Seiichi felt nothing and answered none.

Only until he met Haru the fox that he regained his speech partially. Similar to what he had done to Itsuki, he was made a wooden vessel. The problem was not knowing what he looked like from the first place. After getting to know him and knowing his name, it was easier. There was only one Seiryureishi in central kingdom, and that is Reiji Ginnori's sibling. Finding a hair sample was another hard one. Apparently his lineage stopped at both of them. After Reiji's death, there was nobody else that has the same hair as him. In the end, it was a grueling process but they used artificial silk for his temporary hair.

Seiichi somewhat experienced a second childhood being raised and taught how to talk by the loving couple, Jiuge and Haru. Haru was not the cute and cheerful fox as he is now. He was once a harsh and cruel ignorant god. Meeting Jiuge changed that. He started to care for the wellbeing of central kingdom, even after Jiuge's death, he tried his best to live up to his expectation. His current hair was once Jiuge's.

Knowing these facts somehow gave me peace. It seems that I was taken care of the same way Seiichi did. I am quite sure Jae felt the same way. We are somewhat a small family after all.

"Is love a strong force that could break magic ?" Jae asked teasingly. I didn't expect for us to get the answers though.

Seiichi nodded. "Love is a strange magic that I up until now cannot comprehend. It works on a different level than physical nor spiritual magic. In a way, it creates a bond between the two. It was both a wing for freedom as much as a cage. A butterfly may fly faster if they were together, but one might also wait for the other and them not being able to pass into another."

We quietened from getting the answer. I think our conversation went too deep.

"It is my given job to make sure the butterflies do pass into their other life. As bad as a person would be, I think a second life could be a second chance. That was what Syura told me when I asked him if I can get revenge on his predecessor."

I looked at him in shock. Really ? This Seiichi ? Being angry ? Having revenge ?

Seiichi nodded. "I am glad I listened to him."

We both laughed at the notion. I think a revenge-hungry angry Seiichi would be quite a scary sight to see. In the end, our conversation spiraled into what Seiichi can and cannot feel-which is an interesting topic-. Slowly we forgot about the ghosts and the story made it easier for us to sleep.

But I still think I saw a hand creeping behind Jae's shoulder..


	34. Chapter 30: Hajime

**Hajime**

My name used to be Hajime. A welcome and a greeting. But it was a long time ago before I became an immortal. I quickly realised that the world was not made out of passion and sunshine. Before the light, there were darkness. That darkness, slowly consumed my light, in exchange for power and immortality.

What inside of me was a dark end of a void. Not even moonlight shone nor future were hold. Slowly I saw stacks of paper folded neatly into books. That was part of Izumiya's soul.

"Hwa! Where am I ?" A mice with a glasses looked up to me. "Why am I a mouse ?!"

I can't help but smile at this part of Izumiya's soul. It was funny to see a part of him decided to materialize themselves into a mouse. I picked him up to my shoulder. "This is my part of my soul. When Soujiro seales me inside of him, I guess you got sucked in too." I explained.

"Hwa! W-Why are you not so b-big ?" He noted. Ah! It was true. I revert back to my human form. Big, muscly but not too big. Just normal. I guess this was what I look like in my purest form.

"ORYAAAAAAAAH!"

"Aaaaaah!" the mice yelled.

I laughed. I still got it. The yelling and the drumming. Slowly, the void inside me disappears a little. Showing the drums I used to play. Slowly, a fog came. The scene changes yet unfamiliar to me. The drum was still there but the scene was… a palace made out of cotton canvas ?

Ah, this was part if Soujiro's soul.

Soujiro materialize in front of me. He was much more mature than in real life. He was taller, has longer hair. He has such feminime feature almost as if…

He was a woman ?

"I cannot believe I showed you what I am inside." Soujiro commented. His voice was also very feminine.

I concluded. "So you are a woman inside your soul?"

Soujiro laughed. "Actually," she spun around and revealed the view of the Soujiro I knew. A manly feature, broader shoulder, still longer hair. "Gender never conforms me. I choose to be what I wanted."

"Interesting." I said. He can be both or none. Almost destroying a balance of darkness and light.

"Hajime. I saw inside your dark soul and I saw hope. You still have your passion and strength. You are gentle and kind and you still are deep inside." He started. I averted his gaze. He was speaking nonsense.

"I wanted to set you free now if you promise me to return Izumiya and did not cause any more trouble in our kingdom."

Was he really willing to forgive me ? He did not know what I have done.

"You trust me just like that ?" I asked.

He nodded.

 _Hey, let us end the world! Let see it burn one last time~ Like a festival! I just need your help to distract the king while I put in the finishing touch to the firework~_

"You did not know what you are talking about!" I yelled. "I was just a distraction for a bigger plan!" I was not sure why I told him that, but I wanted to trust him now. I wanted to believe that I still have hope.

Soujiro's eye widened. "What ?! Who ? Who was planning this ?!"

I shook my head. I cannot tell him.

I was bounded.

"My master wants to destroy your kingdom." That was all I can say.

I feel like the chains that binded me burn. It was a breach of contract, I knew. It would eat my soul and I would have no place to return.

"Hajeem! Stay with me!" Soujiro yelled as I fell. My soul was getting eaten. It was ot even darkness nor void anymore that came for me. I..It was fine.

A white rope came and hold me in. It was Soujiro's and… Izumiya's ?

"I will keep you here!" he squeaked. "Just remember me! A-and I will find you in the next lifetime. Ha-Have hope!"

I saw Soujiro tie a knot to my hand. I.. I do not understand.

"Hajeem. I believe everyone deserved a bit of forgiveness and salvation. I might not be the right person to forgive you, but I do. Please come back to us next lifetime. I wanted to see your passion burn once more…"

With that I cried.

And I dissapear.

For now.


	35. Chapter 31: Ai

**Ai**

Love proved once more that it was an incredible force to be reckoned with. Who would have thought, that a former prince from the West can fall in love with the prince of Central kingdom ? I mean, as far as I can see, they are not _exactly_ in love but how many kisses that Ryuura demands ?! Even lovers did not kiss every few moments!

Ahaha.

There was crowds in the marketplace. All spoke about fear and an upcoming ill omen. I put my nosy nose into it. I squeeze through the crowd to see the scene in front of me. Such terrible scene!

A corpse I know not of, brutally torn in the neck. Almost like a giant bite worthy of-

"I DID NOT DO IT!" That was Ryuura.

"Calm down, Ryuura. I know you didnt do it!" Tokiya tried to soothe him.

I jumped into their conversation only to be met by the dragon's glare. It was both a shock and horror.

"I didnt do it! I didn't do it!" he became frantic. I became slightly worried about him.

This did not go well with the crowd. Rumors spread like fireflies about how he is the fourth prince, a cursed dragon, a terrible beast.

Ryuura slumped to the ground as if he was burning inside. Tokiya and I tried to help by opening the clasp on his tunic, the mark glowed bright blue. It was scary.

 _Make them stop!_

Oh.

I have not heard that one before. I knew I had some sort of special ability to understand people, but this one in particular was very loud. It need no further explanation nor understanding. His face says it all.

"He is right. He did not do it!" Another voice called.

A scholarly-looking man showed up with what vaguely looks like a wooden puppet. It moved. Wait… they moved ?!

"My friend here is Sei. Previously Seiryureishi, the great priest of Central Kingdom. He has the ability to see through a person, and this person here, Ryuura, is innocent! So quit your babbling!" He shouted. By then, the crowd runs to avoid him. We secretly thanked him for saving us from a pinch.

Tokiya stood to thank him, Touru he said he was. My eye quickly darted to the wooden puppet beside him. His skin was made of fine silk, almost too beautiful to be real!

"Would you please refrain from observing me as an "it" ?"

I took a step back. _Did he just ?_

Tokiya and Touru exchanged conversations. I saw Seii-shi (?) observing the really tired Ryuura.

"Ryuura, the vessel will not last very long now. You have a choice to end your life in solitude or with your friends and family. Either way, when the time comes, when you cannot handle the pain, come to me and I will end it for you."

Ryuura wheezed angrily at the crouching man. I bet if he had the power he would at least tackle him.

Tokiya held a weak Ryuura in his shoulders. We thanked the scholar and decided to went our own ways. Strange as it seems, they did helped us.

I just really wondered how would that puppet end a dragon's life ?


	36. Chapter 32: Souma

**Souma**

Pouring the last batch of soup I had, I sat down with my usual crowd to chat. Things has been quite weary in the kingdom. Rumors after rumors and gossips spread like wildfire. Nothing too urgent though. I have lived for twenty five moons, nothing _too_ bad ever happened.

"Here you go. As always!" I smiled. Late customers. As always.

I saw Tokiya thanked me for the soup. Not a problem of course. It was nice to try out new ingredients suggested by him. Western and Eastern culinary differences was an interesting thing for me.

"Now Ryuura,we are safe now. We are having soup at Souma's." I head him said to the presumably intoxicated white hair.

He groaned and was placed beside Tokiya. I poured both them tea and lead the third member, Ai to sit with them.

"Monster hunting ? Or just walking around the streets today?" I asked. It was one of the other as usual. There was a time they surprised me with some odd monster's meat that I have never seen before. I assumed it was monster hunting.

"Nah. Just walking around today. Ryuura is in no condition to fight at the moment." Tokiya sighed.

I shrugged and patted his back. Well, I knew he had a set time before he had to travel away from this kingdom. It was what travellers and hunters do after all. "How long do you plan to stay ?"

Tokiya smiled softly at Ryuura before answering my question. "I came here to slay the dragon that destroyed my kingdom in the past and the same dragon that took my father's life. But…"

I saw the gaze in his eye. Some understanding that I might not comprehend directed from him to the sleeping Ryuura.

"I think I changed my mind. There are some things that would never be solved by a mere revenge. I decided to end the chain of hatred and destruction." Tokiya chuckled. "You might think I am being soft of cowardice. But, I am quite sure of my decision."

I smiled. I might not fully grasp the situation, but I saw a hint of nobility in him. I am proud of him.

* * *

"Souma! Souma!"

I heard knocking on my door.

"Souma! Souma!"

Two knockings on my door.

Can't I just get another few minutes of sleep ?

"Souma! Did you saw Ryuura anywhere ?!"

No. Sorry. I did not take care of pet cats that was shaped like a beautiful prince.

I peeked to see two overly early men in their sleepwear looking panicked. They really look like they lost their pet cat.

I sighed. Usually, these things do happen in the inn. Dramas, casualties, maybe they are new to this.

"Have you checked your desks for letters ?" maybe even love letters ? Who knows ?

Tokiya quieted.

I knew it.

I closed the door and went back to bed. I will let them sort out their own relationship mess.


	37. Chapter 33: Ryuu

**Ryuu**

If I growl once, people step back. If I growl twice, people attack.

I feel… sluggish. Yes. Very sleepy. I was running out of magic to use. Tokiya has limited magic and I only have enough courage to kiss him from time to time. It was embarrising.

Koumei cannot help me with my pains anymore. I guess, this immortal body also has their limits. I have learned a lot in this troublesome form. I learned to be accepted and to tolerate human beings. Syura was right. I needed a second chance.

Every single day since I remembered, I thanked Syura for my second life as well as curse them with my entire being. Being in a body that I rejected was painful. The scars burn and I just want to destroy everything sometimes. I remember the way people see me. They hate me. That was when I wanted to just destroy them and myself in the process. I do not like being the only dragon.

Soujiro… was kind. He maybe likes me. In a good day, I might even like him back. I do not know how much he meant to me in my childhood until the pain recedes and I was dragged to apologize.

I feel like my seal was breaking fast. Or am I breaking fast alongside it ? I close my eyes and endure the searing pain. As I remember better days.

In a big field far away from the kingdom. I spread my wings (hands) and I knew I cannot fly. Yet I tried and yelled in anger and frustration. Then I saw a rabbit, I ate, I was happy.

I think I almost ate the farmer I was living with. That was another story.

But in the end I was glad. Out of all the adventures I have been, I am most content with this one. No people tied me up nor stab me with forks. No arrows through my skin. No magic that burned my face.

I hate to admit that I was loved.

I hate to admit that even this flesh prison gave me comfort.

I am glad that Koumei have the seal. That even when my mind was gone one day, the dragon will be asleep within me.

I closed my eyes as I saw a familiar green glow.

"Ryuura, or whatever your real name was. Your _role_ is not over."

What?

He was a shadow in the dark night. I cannot see his face, but I _knew_ him. I knew his gaze and his _burning_ eyes. I thought you were _dead_.

That was _the seal_.

" _By the name of the last king of the western kingdom, Tokiya Noivirre Naugt. I release the bonds placed by Syura!"_

 **What idiot.**


	38. Chapter 34: Kurou

**Kurou**

And it's here! The dragon so terrible, mighty and powerful. Unleashed once more from the grave of a flesh prison! I knew. Of course I knew. I remembered my past very clearly from the day I was born till I am now. My name in this present is Kurou,just a regular guard and peasant. But previously, a lifetime ago I remembered the swords, the fire and how the once glorious kingdom of the West burn in flames unending! I swore my revenge upon that dragon that leaves my kingdom ablaze.

Born as a mere peasant, it was hard to find out what happened to my kingdom or my son. Finding out what becomes of that cursed dragon was easy though. Adopted prince! Bah!

I kept a close eye on him, trying to find his weakness. It was more than obvious that his soul was trapped in Syura's body. It was a disgusting sight! The pure beautiful body that belonged to my friend, made into that disgusting form. I dug my nails deep into my arm every time I saw it smiled. I hated the fact Sou gave him a second chance in life. It does not deserve a second chance!

That monster destroyed my life! My kingdom! And everything that I ever cared about in my past life. Now, I would do everything in my present life to ruin his.

Finding out about the curse was as hard as finding out how to break them. Rennosai apparently gave a second lock to the flesh prison in form of a stone. The flame stone of Ginnori. It was quite sentimental I presume. To let the last remnants of Reiji the flame mage do their work of encapsulating the dragon. What he did not know was the fact that Reiji's soul was obtainable. With the help of Katsuo, I managed to convince him to gather the soul of Reiji. I promised him a sea of flames. He hates the dragon too.

When Reiji's soul had been inserted to Reishin, it answers to me. Rennosai was sentimental enough to see Reishin as the reincarnation of Reiji. The plan went well. It was slowly in motion. It took a few attempts to steal the stone from Koumei. It was hard to keep a low profile and hide my identity. I managed to do it while befriending Izumiya the librarian in the process.

Next, I need a distraction. The kingdom's rulers will be guarding "Ryuura" with their lives. I placed my bet on defeating Hajeem to gain of him. I won, I began my plan.

An unexpected part of my plan was Torqya…

Tokiya the second. My _son._ In a way, I am glad to see him grow into the noble man he is. A tinge of regret as a father for never being there to take care of him. This lifetime, at least. I am just a slightly crazed villager, trying to take revenge on people in my past for hurting me and others that I cared about. He do not need to know anything about me.

"Would you mind delivering this letter to the man in that room ?"

Does he know _who_ I am ?

Ryuura looked longingly to the door behind him. Did it actually develop feelings over him?

"I cannot stay with him." he sighed. "I will go back to my room and call Seiryurei. It is about time I end this…"

It was time indeed.

I rode the carriage and delivered him to _his_ castle. Soon. Soon it will end.

Soon he will be ended.


	39. The End pt1

The royal brothers were on their way to go home when the earth rumbled. Soujiro held Izumiya and the twins held themselves together. They looked to the sky to find the incarnation of fear and terror. The dragon's seal has been broken.

"Souh Souh! What is going on ?!" a child shouted.

"We must run, master Takahiro. Quick! Hold on to me!" in a flash, the child and the servant clad in black dissapear into thin air.

" _Using immortal powers to save a boy's fate is against the primordial rule. I hope you would take note on this in your judgement,Kyou." ._

Hinata saw them amongst the running crowd. The immortals walking towards the source of chaos. The castle.

Haru smiled at the twins. _We are going to the same place, are we not ?_

Hinata never liked his haughty additude.

* * *

Fire burns greatly in the city centre. Explosions after explosions ruptured, fueling the heat and energy to the newly awakened dragon. Crowds that runs to the sea were immediately drowned by the sea god. There were no escape.

"Souh!" Takahiro gasped.

Souh teleported themselves once more into one of the surviving ships in the docks.

"Master Takahiro.. I-I have finally found you. My reason to live and the master I would _die_ to serve for the rest of my immortal life. You have to live." Souh smiled. He brushed the seaweed that was in his master's face.

"Psst. Is everything a ok now ?" A blonde cheerful voice chimed.

Souh pouted. He knew that con artist's voice anywhere.

"You stole my monocle."

A gasp. "That was yours ?! Oh my. What luck. I was just… safekeeping them for you~" Suzuki smiled.

"I had thirty of them on the start of the journey. Half of them in the middle and now, I had NONE." Souh smacked the blonde and rummaged his pockets for one.

"Ow ow ow…" Suzuki wept.

"WATCH OUT !"

The boat crashed by an unnatural wave. Takahiro felt himself sinking but not for very long.

* * *

Cough. Cough. Cough.

"Souh. Where are we ?"

Takahiro looked around. It was the markets. Souh transferred them back to the middle of the kingdom.

"Souh ? SOUH !"

Takahiro ran towards the rubble. A pitiful black clad man was buried under them. It was a teleportation failure perhaps. Or that he was finally weakening. Using his immortal powers recklessly, fighting againts fate.

"A-are you okay ?"

Takahiro looked up. He was embraced by Izumiya.

"S-Souh gone…" he wept.

Izumiya tried his best to soothe him in the middle of the sea of flames. He then saw five figures running to his direction.

"Izumiya. Have you seen anyone around here ?" Tohru asked.

"N-no. O-Only little Takahiro over here…" he said.

Tohru nodded. "Run towards the school. It was the only place this bastards has not put an explosive on."

"B-but… who on earth would do such things?" Izumiya asked.

"I cannot believe it as well, but it was the old spirit of Reiji. He sets this place on fire." Jae said.

"Run now Izumiya. I had confirmed the deaths of Souma and Shun. Souh was also gone and the butterflies kept multiplying. People are dying." Seiichi made a gust of wind, blowing a straight path to the school. "I will face Reiji."

Seiichi dashed from rooftop to rooftop. Leaving Tohru, Hideki, Jae and Jéan. Hideki and Jae decided to gather the survivors and bring them to the school for healing. Tohru ran to chase Seiichi when Jéan's hand pulled him back.

"I will not let you go on your own!"

"You idiot. Go back to your kingdom and leave already. This place will not make it! At least you will have a future if you run away!" Tohru yelled. He shoved the blonde away and ran.

"Then what about you ? There is no future for me if there is none for you!" Jéan chased him to the center of the flames. "I promised myself I would stay with you!"

Tohru groaned and kept running. Seiichi must not have gone too far.

* * *

Ren was fighting Reiji. It seemed impossible for him at first but he was indeed, Reiji Ginnori. His once best friend and master elementalist. His body glew the brightest orange he had ever seen. He looked like the sun. He had tried talking to him but Reiji spoke no word. As time passes, only flames that grew brighter and brighter.

"Rennosai!"

Ren looked beside him. He was relieved to see Seiichi with him.

"Seiryureishi."

"I never likes how inefficient your methods are in working around this kingdom. But with all that is at stake, I have no choice but to offer my help. I need Reiji's soul in tact." he said.

"Hmn. I w-wanted to save… my friend… as well." Ren panted. He was never the best at physical combat. "We need to stop him soon."

"You are _SLOW!_ " Seiichi gave a blow to Reiji who was floating middair. Reiji retaliated and send his fire to Seiichi's face.

"You should know I have NO control of my actions!"

 _Truth._

Seiichi's eye widened.

"He has been telling me all this nonsense since we started." Ren said.

 _No, Rennosai. He was telling a_ _ **truth**_.

"Soul bond." Seiichi muttered.

"Someone summoned him here ?"

"I **told** you to have no mercy on me!" Reiji's eye glowed. In a second, he hit both Ren and Seiichi with his shoulder. One, two, three casts of fire. Seiichi was slowly burning. Wooden puppets are not very good in a fire fight.

Ren thought a plan but Seiichi was quicker. "Seiryurei. What was the catalist fot his awakening ?!"

"It was-"

" **FIRE!"** Reiji answered.

"I get stronger and awakened through fire!" Reiji said. Answering his own question.

They both evaded his attack. Seiichi attacked but it was absorbed by him. Wind attacks are weak to fire.

"Seicchan you should know better. Your wind magic does not work much againts my fire. We are a great team together. Not enemies!" Reiji laughed. He send several consecutive fire attacks to both of them.

"Indeed." Seiichi smiled.

" _Reijinnori. Your fire and my wind, it will only bring ruin if we were to combine our powers. Maybe it is fate, to let myself die."_

" _You silly brother! As long as you are here and the wind still blows. I know that I can ignite your soul again and again! Wait for me till I come back alright ? When the dragon is vanquished, you don't have to worry about the end of the world ever again."_

 _ **Truth.**_

" _Okay…"_

" _I will be back."_

 _ **Lies.**_

 _In the end, Reijinnori never comes back._

 _ **Fire burns brighter with wind.**_

Seiichi grabbed Reiji by the waist and dropped both of them. Upon impact, it made a great explosion. Reiji retaliated and tried to get away from the puppet but Seiichi seemed to not let him go that easily.

Ren flew down to the pair, but the flames were too powerful for him to enter without getting hurt. All Ren was able to see was Seiichi's wooden vessel starting to burn into ashes.

 _Your body is made out of beechwood. Fingers out of oak. Your skin is a finely sewn silk. The catalist to your soul was the strands of your hair, made from the locks you brushed every dawn._

" _Thank you, Koumei."_

" _Seiryurei. There is no cure for grief, but at the very least, can you let time heal ? Take on a new identity until you are ready to face your name that he calls so fondly ?"_

" _I… I can try."_

Until there was nothing left but his eyes, heart and hair, Seiichi kept the wind blowing through Reiji. Hoping for… he did not know what he hoped for ?

Ren watched both of them burn the brightest.


	40. The End pt2

Reiji and Seiichi was gone. Ren fell to his knees. He gathered the remnants of Seiichi. It has been a long time since he cried like this. Amongst the chaos and the terror, there were only a brief time to spare for grief. One tear, that was enough.

"Ren! Watch out!"

 _CRASH!_

That was… Reiji.

"Ren! Help! I'm taking away Reishin's life force as power! You _have_ to end me now!"

Ren let down another tear.

* * *

"Tokitoki! We have to get out of this place!" Aisha tugged him. They both ran towards the gates but Tokiya couldn't stop looking back to the castle where the king and the twins were fighting against the dragon. "Toki~~! We are gonna be dead if we go there! Let's get away from here and regroup later with an army or something!"

Tokiya listened. They went past the markets, away from the chaos. Suddenly, he felt a great power went past them. Tokiya turned around, it was a man with black hair. He seemed all too familiar but at the same time was not. It was something he carried.

Kyouya saw the hesitant prince and nodded. He tossed the sword of Syura to him.

"Jiuge would want you to have this."

Jiuge?

Tokiya inspected the sheath. The crystalline pattern and the cursive decoration was all too familiar to him. It was a sword of the Northern tribe. If he remembered correctly, the sword should have been infused with a runic spell…

It had.

Tokiya unsheathed the sword to find a perfectly formed blade. It was almost as of it has never been used.

"Dragon-slaying sword." Aisha gasped.

Tokiya gazed at Aisha and back to the man that gave him the sword. He dissapeared.

Tokiya ran to the castle.

* * *

Yamato's blood boils looking at the pale corpse of Suzuki on the shore. He stood againts the source of the shipwreck. Katsuo.

"Oh. What can I do for the hermit monster ?" Katsuo greeted casually.

Yamato picked up Suzuki's lifeless body. "You killed a friend of mine. I should return the favor." he snarled.

Katsuo laughed mirthlessly. "Well now. I would loved to but Makoto is dead. My boss kinda killed him for knowing too much."

"You still have Takeru." Yamato's eyes glowed. He morphed into a giant snake and bit him.

Katsuo laughed. He also morphed into various giant sea monsters and wrestled him on the shore.

"Koumei-chan!" Takeru called.

"Yes ?"

"I-I think this is our parting." Takeru smiled sheepishly. He showed her the seas where the two creatures were fighting each other. Koumei looked at him and sighed.

"You always told me the story of Syura. Where he _knew_ his fate and embraced them with all his heart. How he accepts his fate instead of fighting againts them. Instead, he made sure to live his life to the best of his abilities and with no regrets ? I-I think this is mine. My fate is down there… and maybe, just maybe, I can stop this. I can get a lot people to sail away from here and survive…"

"Takeru…"

"I have never regretted learning under you, master Koumei. I love you."

Takeru gave her a head pat. Although she was his senior, she was also like a little sister to him. "I love you too." Koumei whispered. "Maybe next lifetime we can be lovers instead of you treating me like a little sister!"

Takeru laughed. "The same to you. I wish you would stop treating me like an older brother…"

Their lips met briefly.

They went on sepparate ways.

* * *

Hinata infused his magic to Sousuke's arrows. Sousuke fired his arrows rapidly towards the rampaging dragon. They have only heard of how big and terrible the dragon was and never experienced them firsthand. Seeing it so close brought their knees weak.

Kurou clashed swords with Soujiro. Jumping from one rooftop to another, avoiding the destruction and rubble.

"Why are you doing this,Kurou ?!" Soujiro asked.

Kurou laughed. "He hurt me. He hurt me _**a lot!**_ I will take everything from him in return! His family, his castle, his home and his kingdom!"

"It was him in the past! If you just stop for a while, I can show you how he _**changed**_!"

Kurou laughed at Soujiro's remark. "Changed ? _Changed?!_ Do I look like I cared ?! I just wanted revenge upon him! I am sorry you have to suffer but he didn't deserve all the love given from you."

"And you would sacrifice everyting just to see him _suffer_?!"

Kurou stiffened.

"Yes."

* * *

Yamato writhed in pain as he turned into his humanoid form. His shoulders were badly injured by the bite marks Katsuo made as a giant shark. He cursed the sea god for being terribly skilled.

"Tsuo ?"

The monster turned to see Takeru's horrified face. "Takeru NO!"

 _STAB!_

Takeru saw himself being impaled by a sharp tail. Yamato smiled victoriously as he pressed the tail deeper into Takeru's chest.

"NO!" Katsuo reverted to his human form and held Takeru in his arm. He shoved the tail away and pressed the wound to stop the bleeding. "No no NO! Takeru. What are you doing ?!"

Takeru gave Katsuo a sheepish smile. "I am so sorry, Tsuo. This was the only chance to stop you."

Katsuo looked up to see Yamato as a giant snake ready to strike him. In a flash, Katsuo was devoured into the snake's stomach. He quickly turned back to human and slumped beside the dying Takeru.

"H-how… W-Why did you do that ?" Yamato breathed.

Takeru smiled softly. "He is my friend. If anyone has to stop him from doing foolish things, it has to be us. He is not very good at lying, y'know..."

Yamato laughed. "He had good friends." he lied down on the sand. "I had a good one as well…"

Takeru closed his eyes. Knowing that his time was coming near.

"I'm sorry." Yamato muttered. He drew his last breath soon after.

Takeru fell asleep as well.

* * *

Tohru wept amongst the rubble near the residential area. They were helping the residents that were stuck inside the house and rubbles that was piling. The roof fell on top of them and Jéan quickly pushed Tohru out of the way. The last thing he saw was Jéan's smile, knowing that he would not made it out of the fall.

Jéan's hand was still holding on to Tohru a few moments ago. Now, it went limp and pale. The heat that came from them was the fire surrounding them.

"H-help… I.. can't… breathe…" Tohru heard a child's voice in the distance. It sounded like Wakatoshi.

"Toshi ? Toshi ?! Where are you ?!"

Tohru stood up to find the source of the voice frantically. He moved away several large boulders.

"Tohru sensei… it burns… it's… too… hot…"

"Hang in there Toshi! I will find you ! I will save you!"

" _You know that you won't make it."_

Tohru turned around to see Viktor. His gaze was sad, solemn even. It looks like he came a long way to watch death came and not being able to do anything.

The scholar growled. "I can still try and save him!"

Viktor sighed.

"Everyone you knew, aside the royals, your teachers, and those who have magic, they are all dead by the fire and explosions."

Tohru eyes widened. "NO! E-even Jae and H-Hideki ?!"

Viktor nodded.

"I am sorry…" Itsuki whispered.

"Tohru!"

"Koumei ?"

Koumei reached out her hand and pulled Tohru to run with her.

"There is no passage both land and sea. You have to fulfill your destiny and destroy the dragon now!"

"W-what do you mean ?! Destroy the dragon?! ME ?"

Koumei turned around in anger. "You are Kyou's chosen knight, aren't you ? Did he not gave you Syura's sword ?"

Tohru shook his head. He had no idea what Koumei was talking about.

Koumei gasped. She was wrong ?

Viktor hovered through them. "Well, I think both of you only have a few more moments alive together. I guess I can tell both of ya that he gave it to this princely guy named Tokiya ? I don't know why though…"

Koumei glared at Viktor. "You _knew_ this will happen ?!"

Viktor sighed once more and nodded. He wished he didn't though.

* * *

"Sou!" Hinata tossed magic-infused arrows to his twin. Sousuke skillfully fired them to the dragon's neck.

The dragon roared. It writhed in pain and crashed the left side of the castle. Soujiro stood beneath its belly, slashing its thick mails while avoiding being stepped on.

Amongst the war and chaos, a small figure came to the castle with a wooden wheelbarrow. He came a long way to deliver a generous supply of wild rabbits. In hope that it would make the always moody Ryuura happier. He did not expect the chaos or the ruined kingdom, but his mind was simplistic. There was a dragon, he will give food and everything will be okay ?

It used to happen once. He knew he will be fine.

"Baa! Baaa Baa!"

"Akira ?!" Soujiro turned and fly over to him. "What are you doing here ?!"

Akira rummaged the wheelbarrow and pulled out a hunted wild rabbit. "Baa…" he pointed at the dragon. "Baa Baaa!"

Soujiro groaned. "No Akira. This one is different. He lost control if himself. That thing is not Ryuura anymore. It can't be satiated with rabbits!"

Akira huffed. He took TWO rabbits now and waved it to the dragon. "Baa! BAA BAA Baa!"

"AKIRA!"

* * *

 _Where am I ? OH! I can speak now! Let me try it out! Baa! BAA! Oops. Baa does sounds like Baa in the spirit realm._

"You are not in the spirit realm, Akira."

 _Oh ?_

The spirit that used to be Akira hovered to the source of the voice. It was another spirit, though a fragile one. He was pale white, just like the other ghost friend he had. He had long white hair and sharp features. The way he brought up himself was so familiar.

 _Ryuura ? Is this what your soul looks like ?_

Ryuura scoffed.

 _Yep. That's him._

"I… I am sorry." he said."I plan to leave this world in peace, but I lost myself. In the end, I can't… I am still… a murderer."

 _But you said it yourself. You only destroy because you don't know what to do. Wherever you go, they attack you, so you fight back._

"That does not excuse my actions! I did this. I did these to you!"

 _And I forgive you!_

…

 _You need to be kind to yourself and forgive yourself. It will be a hard path, and you have to make up your actions later. But now you should stop being grumpy and do something, right ?_

"I suppose…"

 _The dragon inside you is too strong for you to to control?_

"Yeah…"

 _It's alright, Ryuura. I will see you next lifetime?_

"Mmn…"

With their last parting, Akira's soul fades from Ryuura's consciousness.

* * *

"...Ryuura. H-how could you ?" Soujiro stared at the rubble. Not even a trace of Akira was left. Soujiro lifted up his blade with a single tear on his eye. "I will end you and Kurou. I will end this…"

"HINATA WATCH OUT!"

 _CRASH!_

Soujiro could not feel anymore. Not after seeing Sousuke running a second too late to save Hinata. Stomped by the rubble, aimed his last bow towards the dragon, and died trying to slay them.

He thought, it might not be a bad idea to die under the same claws as his brothers.

"Ryuura!"

The dragon that was once his brother turned towards him. His weapons dropped, he welcomed death to come as they wished.

Silently, Kurou laughed.


	41. The End pt3

The kingdom in ruins, the dragon sets free, death and sorrow everywhere he sees. Is this what he wanted ? This was just like his former kingdom. Exactly what happened to his kingdom.

"We were too late." Kyouya growled.

"The kingdom is in ruins, we have no king. As the guardian of this kingdom, I failed." Haru sighed. He flew down and touched the broken tiles. "I should have known that Ryuura was not the source of the problem. It was the endless chain of hatred that takes root in out hearts."

"And yet even love is not enough to conquer this hate ? Can't we do anything ?" asked Kyouya.

"They will need a stronger love, or a stronger hate. You have chosen your knight, have you not ?"

Kyouya nodded. He was not quite sure of his choices yet, but he had a sense that he made a right choice.

"Good…" Haru fell.

"Haruka!"

Haru laughed. He had not been called Haruka for a long time. It was his ancient name. His beloved name. "I should have told you earlier, if I were a guardian of this land means that if there is no more person nor living being enough to sustain my power, I will slowly die…"

"Haruka! But you are immortal!"

"And so are you. But immortals do die too sometimes…"

"You are not making any sense!"

Haru laughed. "Perhaps not. Let me tell you a little secret. With all the powers you have left, it is possible to infuse all you have into an object, or a person. Let them feel all your power, and in that brief moment… there may be…miracles…" Haru smiled at the notion. Just like how Rennosai gave his power and feelings across to Reiji and overwhelm him with power, he was able to stop him. He gave his being to took over the control they got for Reiji in order for both of them to be saved.

"Haru…"

Tokiya came out from the footpath. The sight of the central kingdom he once knew were long gone. But the sight of the immortal that gave him the sword was nothing new to him although the deep stare he gave was still frightening.

"Follow me." Kyouya said.

* * *

Kyouya brought him to where the dragon was last seen. Tokiya's stomach churned to see the array of corpses spread across the floor. The blood are still fresh and new which concerns him. He and Aisha was used to battles and hunting monsters, but never a bloodbath such as this one.

"This is where we part. I will give you all my powers towards that sword of yours. The rest is up to you." Kyouya said solemnly.

"Kyouya, I do not think I am able to slay this dragon…" Tokiya confessed. Ryuura was too precious of a friend for him. Even if he would imagine the scenario a hundred thousand times, he still couldn't.

Kyouya glared at him. "Then I might have chosen a wrong champion and the world is at risk. If you are really his friend, you would not let him suffer like this."

Tokiya nodded. "I am sorry."

"I still want you to do your best." Kyouya said.

Tokiya's blade glowed. Just like the icy blue color of Ryuura's seal. Holding such a powerful sword scared him a little bit.

"I won't let you get to it!" Kurou attacked. Luckily Ai countered it with his arrows.

"Heheh. Tokiya. I guess you have a destiny to fulfill. I will stall him! Get to Ryuura quick, ok?" Aisha smiled. Tokiya knew he is as shaken as he was but he always managed to keep a smile.

Tokiya ran as fast as he could.

* * *

The dragon was large, impending and tall. He had a feeling he had encountered this scene before. In a dream, or a vision. The dragon was standing tall in front of him. Their eyes met. Tokiya knew exactly what he must do. He grab hold if his blade and took a step forward…

And he let go.

* * *

 _Whoa! Whoa there!_

 _I NEED TO FIND RYUURA!_

 _Hahaha! I know! I know! But not in such a hurry, we have plenty of time!_

Tokiya turned to take a look at the spirit that held his arms. He was smiling so brightly.

"Forgive my manners. I know you were in a hurry to meet him, but I wanted to have a chat with you. It was not everyday you get to die and meet your past self." he grinned.

 _He was my past self ? He look too...cheery?_

 _He reminded me of someone, in fact._

"Tokiya, when you die, you may make a wish. That wish can be used if you wanted to be with someone on particular…"

 _I WANT TO SEE RYUURA!_

"Yes. Yes. I know that. You have not changed at all, Tokiya. Well, I have not changed at all…"

 _Hmn ?_

"When I die, my wish was to meet the dragon again. I thought maybe, his life will not be as hard if he had some friends by his side. So I made sure to ask if I can meet him again. I am glad that even until now I thought so too~"

 _I think I have a vague idea who you were…_

"Really ? The white hair and purple eyes did not make it obvious yet ?" He chuckled.

 _You look exactly like Ryuura, but you act like me._

He smiled softly.

" _I want to see him, Syura."_

* * *

"Ryuura!"

Ryuura was caught off guard by Tokiya's hug. With a low growl and a few scratches, he finally let go. First the goat now him, he thought.

"Hey. You would not guess what happened. Syura was apparently my past self and he borrowed his body to you. So now you look like him and I look like, well, someone else. Anyway, I asked him to see you and I am just… really glad to see you." Tokiya smiled.

Ryuura scrunched his eyebrows. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

"...what are you doing here ?"

"I'm here to rescue you. Come, let us go home!" Tokiya pulled Ryuura's arm.

"Rescue me ? Tokiya you idiot. People only come to this place if they are eaten by the dragon!" Ryuura shouted.

"...Eaten?"

Ryuura nodded.

"So I… died ?"

Ryuura nodded again. "That what happens when you charge in in front of a dragon without a weapon nor armor, don't you think ?"

Tokiya nodded dumbly. He laughed sheepishly afterwards.

"Why are you laughing you idiot ?"

Tokiya hugged him once more. "I… I thought you were gone… and I would never get to see you again. I am glad I did. After all, I never get to say goodbye… or I love you…" he blushed.

"You _what ?!"_ Ryuura's face turned beet red in embarrasment.

"I love you… I mean, you are rough on the edges and arrogant sometimes, but you also have some soft and kind spots that made me love you so much. The way you brought yourself when you walk, or the childish way you eat. All the things that made you who you are… I love you." Tokiya smiled.

"I...I can't believe you said it. It… It seems like forever…" Ryuura cried. "I… I love you too, okay? E-everyone that was nice to me and took care of me as if I am not a m-monster…"

"Awwh. Ryuura. I am glad. Shall we go home now ?" Tokiya smiled.

"No." he said.

"There is something else I must do. Something else I had to finish before I meet you in the next life…"

Tokiya nodded and gave him a kiss. "I will be waiting…"

"Wait for me."

* * *

Kurou laughed.

His hands were covered by blood, Aisha's blood. In a sense, he had won. There was nothing else in his way. The dragon has destroyed everything. It was all he wanted. He could finally find peace…

He went to the dragon. The sword that Tokiya was wielding still lays on the floor glowing. He could kill the dragon, or let the dragon kill him. It does not matter now. Nothing is left. He had won.

" _It is over now…"_

That was Ryuura's voice. He knew it! The dragon could talk. This was the power that brought the great Syura to fail. The power that changes hearts.

"Yes. It is over. You have lost everything." Kurou smiled.

" _Indeed. I am sorry I have caused you so much pain, Kurou. It must be hard, to live in the world today, and yet you were stuck in the past…"_

What was he talking about ? The dragon spoke as if he understands _him?_

The dragon picked up Tokiya's sword and lay it in front of Kurou. "I will give you a chance to kill me. Be free of your pain, so you can live a new life. Maybe in that new life, they will not be as harsh to you. "

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ?! I TOOK EVERYTHING FROM YOU! H-HOW COULD YOU BE S-SO… CALM ?!" Kurou yelled. He did not understand. He would hoped the dragon would just destroy him and end everything.

" _They will remain here with me… and I am with them. I extend mine to reach yours...I will not let you fall alone…"_

"SHUT UP SHUT UP **SHUT UP!** DON'T TALK TO ME AS IF YOU KNEW ME!"

" _..."_

"Ryuura ?"

"D-did you really… die ?"

No answer.

"If you are dead, then why am I still here talking? Heh..heh..heh. I have nothing else in this world as well… I might as well…" Kurou took the sword.

And ended his life with it.

* * *

It was dark.

Is this what Kurou's soul feels like ? He wandered through the darkness alone. There was a greater man behind him, attacked him, choking him. _You failed,_ he yelled. Kurou struggled but no avail. He knew he cannot win against his past self no matter how he tried.

They threw him to the wall, punched his stomach, and finally, dragged him to the cliff.

" _A sinful person like you does not deserve to be loved nor reincarnated. You and me both. We die alone…"_

Kurou wanted to embrace this fact. He did not know anything else besides this. Yes. He will just have to die a lonely death.

" _Guhh!"_

A smaller figure-smaller than his past self, bigger than his current self- came and hold his hand. He pushed the other off a cliff and pulled him into an embrace. His white robes and white hair seemed all too familiar.

"Stupid Kurou. I told you that I will not let you fall alone!" He said it with his most hated arrogant attitude. He knew who he is.

"Ryuura. How did you-?"

"My wish is to be your best friend and confidant in my next life… or the next. I might have to atone several lifetimes of your bitterness but I guess it should be fine. I-It's not like I would do this just for you… I-I just thought it would be a n-nice thing to not be alone…"

"You are a weird dragon, Ryuura…" Kurou sighed.

"I have some weird friends that made me this way" he smirked. Together they walked through the darkness and into the new life.

* * *

Amongst the rubbles and chaos, a sole vampire moved over the boulders to find his secret food stash.

"Heh, it will be lonely without you guys, but I probably need to find a change of scenery after this mess." He took the food he needed, some money and a painting of everyone from the school.

"I'm gonna miss you guys. Alrighty, time to walk to the west to see if I can find a new home there…" Viktor said to none in particular. He knew well that there is time for everything. They would not want him to be sad at all times. Besides,

He was quite sure they will meet again.


End file.
